Surfacing
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: Carol is moving on past a tragic event into a new situation with Sophia. AU O o First attempt. My AU stories may be OOC at times. Don't like that? Then probably skip this story.
1. Chapter 1

Packing was slow and painful. There was nothing she wanted to throw away but downsizing meant they'd have to. Enough time had passed that she was functioning again but this was her home, she had planned to grow old here with him. She was being forced by the cold hand of reality to get rid of things that meant everything to her.

All of the things you accumulate in a marriage that become part of you had to go.

"Sophia!" she called, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself. Teenagers heard exactly what they wanted to but this time she got an answer right away.

"What?"

"Are you done with your room? If you want to see your friends after school that's fine but I need your room done."

"Yeah, it's good. I just need 2 more boxes and it's empty."

She looked around her at the shambles that used to be their bedroom. She was sat in the middle of the floor boxed in my her past and never wanted to leave. She couldn't manage this house anymore on her income and she needed to be closer to her parents. It took them months to convince her to come back home and start fresh. She eventually caved and found an apartment for her and Sophia while she decided where to go permanently. Her home sold quickly after all the work Robert had put into it, she got a fair price too. Every time someone came to look she secretly hope they'd hate it and move along. The third couple who looked snapped it up without so much as a counteroffer and she had spent the night cursing them.

The paint they had put on the walls, the garden she planted in the back, the carpet he had made love to her on 2 weeks before he died...it was hers.

A new start was probably just what she needed. After a year since Robert was killed she really hadn't moved on. People didn't get it but were well meaning when they suggested she get out of the house. All she wanted to do was curl up alone and nobody could understand that she needed to feel sad right now.

How was going out and meeting someone while thinking of Robert going to do anyone any good?

She wasn't interested in anyone and she had Sophia to raise. A 17 year old who just lost her father was more important than dating.

She boxed up his clothes and realized she probably should have done this a long time ago but these things still smelled of him. She taped up the box before she changed her mind and wrote Good Will on the side in big red letters. She had managed to survive a garage sale of almost all his belongings, at least everything his family didn't want.

Her best friend Julie had come down from Weyburn to help her and it was a blessing. When someone had become interested in his telescope she wanted to fight them. She had to walk away and get some air as it was bagged up and taken away by a stranger. He had shown her all the constellations with it and a few planets but she would be in a small apartment soon and it wasn't practical.

The place was almost ready for it's new owners and after dropping Sophia off at school she decided to take some time out. She drove to the cemetery one last time before she'd be leaving tomorrow. She'd be back, of course, but not as often and in a strange way it felt like betrayal to leave him here.

She really needed to sever the ties to this life, it was over. She sat down on

the grass and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it and swept some dry leaves from the head stone.

"I'm moving to Weyburn...need to be near my family."

She always felt stupid talking to him but it always just seemed to happened. Nobody was ever there to see her and if they did she figured she probably wasn't the first.

Something inside her was still wanting to race back to the house and stop the truck from taking his clothes from the curb but she needed to move on for Sophia. Her daughter was mature beyond her years and could sense the burden of sadness over the home and it was beginning to change their relationship. Sophia seemed to feel guilty for happiness when she expressed it. Carol had the one teen girl who never seemed to let things get to her and always saw the bright side but she was pretending to be less happy.

"I don't know what's going to happen there...I don't know how to do this without you." She finished her smoke and leaned her head against the stone and cried. She couldn't keep going on this way.

When she got back to the house she wandered aimlessly for a long time wishing this wasn't her life.

The moving truck would be there by 9:00am and she got everything completed over the afternoon that she could. When she picked up Sophia she put on her best happy face and took her for supper since everything was packed at home.

"You won't be far and when I get you a car you'll be able to come back when you like," she offered, trying to sound upbeat.

"A car? When?" Sophia looked more excited than she had seen in a while and she jumped on board with her enthusiasm.

"Well...we aren't moving into a house and after the money I put away for your school, how does right away sound?"

"Oh my God, Mom!"

She jumped up and gave her a long hug and Carol let it linger as long as she could, teenager hugs were precious,

"I am going to be working at the used car lot temporarily when we get there so you can pick any you like, within reason."

"You're the best!"

"Before you come here alone you do need some more highway experience before I'll feel OK with it though."

Sophia gave her a knowing look, "Of course Mom, I understand."

Carol counted her lucky stars every day to have a daughter like her. She felt the responsibility to do her justice and get out of her funk. Grief was something she had to feel but it was starting to take over and she could feel it closing in.

She spent the evening soaking in a tub and listening to Sophia chat with her friends. She planned to turn in with a glass of wine early, she had to get from Lumsden to Weyburn by 10:00am and it didn't leave a lot of time.

When she got out of the tub she said goodnight to Sophia, still maintaining the happy face.

Later she slipped into her bed in her old bedroom one last time feeling small and scared but with a glimmer of hope pushing her forward.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt as though she had blinked and it was morning and she groaned surveying the mess of boxes.

Sophia was already up and getting her stuff lined up in rows next to the door.

"I need coffee before I can get started, babe."

"The truck's going to be here any minute they already called," Sophia said, not looking up and still bustling around.

Carol groaned and ran back to her room to get dressed and get to work.

By the time the truck came and started loading up her life she was desperate for some food and a strong coffee. She got in the car and loaded the few things she didn't want to risk in the truck.

"Do you want to stop at the cemetery?"

"I went last week to say goodbye, mom."

"Guess we are ready to go then."

"It's gonna be OK, mom."

Her daughter was sensitive and could tell she was going to cry before even she did. She looked at the house for a long time and considered taking a final picture of it but shook her head and wiped her face instead.

"You're right! It's going to be awesome."

It was what she had to believe from here on in, she was going to try.

She started the car and threw on her playlist for the drive there. Tegan and Sara was always her road trip music and singing in the car was a must, at least it used to be. She decided it would be again and started singing Take Me Anywhere at the top of her lungs just like old times.

Sophia smiled widely and laughed, "I'm so glad you're starting to act like a dork again."

It was the best compliment she'd had in ages.

They stopped for coffee and a quick drive through breakfast before leaving Lumsden behind.

The drive was uneventful, Sophia texted most of the way and sang along occasionally.

When they arrived the apartment was being loaded with boxes. The truck had made it there before them and they would be done in a while.

She sat outside for a moment and lit a cigarette taking in her new surroundings when she was approached by an elderly gentleman.

"Gotta light?"

"Uh...yeah," she said, digging it out of her pocket.

She handed it to him and he lit one of those filter less cigarettes that old men seemed to gravitate to.

"You new in the building then?" he asked, before breaking into a steady coughing fit.

"Yes, me and my daughter Sophia. I'm Carol," she said, holding out her hand.

His hand was cold and a little shaky but he had a warm smile and shook her hand firmly.

"Arthur. You two on your own then?"

"Yes...I'm a widow."

Everyone in Lusmden knew Robert was gone so it was one of the few times she'd had to tell anyone new, she didn't like it.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear," he said, sounding regretful.

"It's fine, you couldn't know."

She waved it off hoping he'd think nothing of it.

"My misses is gone too, it ain't easy. Course she was an old lady so it makes more sense."

It was a strange thing to say but she still smiled. She finished her smoke and looked around for Sophia.

"I'll see you around, Carol," he said, wandering off up the stairs.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur."

She settled in for an evening of unpacking and pizza even though she was too tired to think straight.

By the time she got to bed she was wrecked.

An hour into her sleep and she heard thumping foot steps on the landing outside her door. She got up and walked to the door in a daze. She looked through the peephole on her door and saw Arthur trying all the doorknobs.

She furrowed her brow and got the impression from watching him that he was confused. She grabbed her housecoat and walked out onto the landing. "Arthur, hello."

"I think I lost my key," he said, looking at her like they'd never met.

"Are you sure it's this floor?"

He looked up at the numbers and frowned, "Damn it! No, it's the next one."

"Can I help you at all?" she asked.

"I'll be alright, I just need Daryl to cut me a new key."

He started to dig in his pockets and she wondered what the right thing to do right now was.

"So you don't have your door key with you?"

"It's not here but I swear I put it in this pocket."

He suddenly looked a little panicked and she felt terrible for him.

"Why don't you come in for a minute and give Daryl? a call and see if we can't get you in your apartment, OK?"

"Oh, you're a sweet one. Did you say you're name was Carol?"

"That's me, so did you want to call him? I guess this is your son?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be ticked. He's got work tomorrow."

She handed him her cell phone since the landline wasn't connected yet and he looked at her like she was from Mars.

"How do I talk on that thing?" he asked, looking panicked again.

She was happy to help but getting a little tired and he didn't look up to tackling her iPhone.

"Maybe just tell me the number and I'll talk to him for you."

"Good idea, he'll be happier to talk to a woman at this hour."

She laughed and dialed the number he handed her on a piece of paper from his wallet.

A groggy voice picked up after about 6 rings, just as she was about to hang up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't know me but I just moved into your father's building and he seems to have locked himself out."

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" he said, sounding worried and suddenly wide awake.

"It's no problem, I just wanted to be sure he could get back in."

"I'll be right there, sorry what's your name?"

"I'm Carol, he's here with me in 306."

"I'll be right over...thanks. I'm sorry."

"Seriously, it's fine. See you in a minute."

There was something in the man's voice that was making her blood boil. You didn't hear a voice like this very often, it was deep and gravely. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts in order.

"Is he mad?"

"No, I don't think so. He's probably just concerned."

She had a quick look in the hallway mirror and threw on some lip gloss although she wasn't sure exactly why. It must be that voice.

She sat with Arthur making chit chat until she heard a knock at her door.

She looked down at her black silk robe and wondered if she should have gotten dressed for this. She looked through the peephole although she had no idea why, she didn't know if this man was Daryl or not. She took a quick breath and licked her lips, this man was breathtaking.

She opened the door to him, "Daryl?"

He nodded and took a few steps inside.

"Dad, come on now. I have a key...I'm so sorry Ma'am."

She grinned at this, "You can just call me Carol. It was no problem at all."

"We're looking into a different living situation for him _he has dementia,"_ he whispered the last part after moving a little closer into her space.

Before she could used her brain she uttered, "We?"

He smiled, "Yeah, me and my brother Merle. We're going to get him into somewhere he can get help but we're on a waiting list and I don't want him in the hospital."

She nodded and looked over at Arthur who was starting to nod off at her kitchen table.

"Did you just move in today?"

"Yes."

"Oh Jesus! We'll get out of your hair, you must be exhausted. Come on pop, I'll take ya home."

"I really don't mind, Daryl. I'd just hope someone would to the same for me."

He headed back to the door and held his arm out to his dad. "That's sweet of you. Thanks again, Carol. I'll see you around I hope."

"Me too, goodnight." she answered.

When they left she closed the door and leaned back against it feeling very strange.

 _ **Hope you like! Lemme know;)**_

 _ **Chapter 3, probably tomorrow.**_

 _ **Magenta xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**You're directing me**  
 **You're dressed up, I lose my grip, my focus**  
 **Make those eyes at me**  
 **I lose my grip, I lose my focus**

 **On Directing - Tegan and Sara**

Carol slept so good she felt human again when she opened her eyes. She had the vague feeling that she had had a good dream but couldn't quite remember it. She went to bed last night with the strangers voice in her head and couldn't help feeling silly about it.

It was 7:00 am and Sophia was up and dressed as usual.

"Why don't you act like a normal teenager once in a while?" she asked, dragging herself out to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Just want to be ready for school, first day and all," she answered in a tone that was too chipper for 7am.

"You are the best daughter on the face of the earth, you know that right?"

"A daughter who's getting a car?"

"Of course, you deserve it. Your marks are incredible this year and I literally can't remember the last time you did anything wrong. You aren't a robot, are you?"

Sophia laughed and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I start at Uncle Cameron's on Monday and that will be my first priority, OK?"

"Awesome!" she squeaked, and ran off the her room to get ready.

She pulled up outside her old high school at 8:45 am and got chills, so many memories of Robert were here. She wasn't going to let herself go there so easily anymore. She'd always feel it sometimes but she knew she needed to be more present in her life.

"It's Friday, you know? You could just start Monday if you want to."

"No, I'm good. I want to get it over with."

"I promise I'll have everything set up for you when you get home."

"Even my bookcase from Grandpa John?"

"I'll do my best, babe. Have a good first day."

Her little nerd didn't feel at home without her books all around her so she was determined to find a way.

She got back to the apartment filled with boxes and wanted to cry just looking at it but a promise to Sophia was too important.

She worked herself into a sweaty mess by noon and made a good dent in the work. She had nothing in the fridge so she ran to the store for some basic groceries.

She smiled thinking this place would be pretty good after all and Sophia had a great big room. She was determined to get the book case up in her room and all the books put away but she'd have to hurry. Maybe she could take it apart to move it, the old thing weighed probably twice what she did.

She needed a smoke break so she wandered down the steps and out into the sunshine.

"Well, look who it is?"

"Hello, Arthur," she smiled at him, glad he looked a little more together today.

"I feel like an idiot about last night."

"Please, think nothing of it. What are neighbours for, right?"

She lit her cigarette and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Working hard?"

"Yes, but I'm getting there. Just need to move a heavy book case into Sophia's room and then it's home sweet home."

"I'll send Daryl around."

"What? Oh no, you don't need to do that."

"He's strong so he should move it for you," he stated simply, "he'll be here in a bit and he'll move it."

She had a feeling it would be useless to argue with him so she smiled and put out her cigarette.

"Thank you."

"He's lonely anyway, it'll give him someone to talk to."

She looked at him funny and was getting the feeling Albert said exactly what was on his mind and held nothing back.

"Well, everyone gets lonely sometimes I guess."

"He's lonely all the time, never goes out. Take pity and talk to the boy, will you?"

She laughed out loud at this, "OK, Arthur but I honestly can't see him being that lonely."

"Why's that?" he asked, flicking his cigarette.

She was stuck without and answer.

"Well...I don't know. He's just...I better get back to this work now. See you later!"

He grinned, "Uh huh..."

She got back into the apartment and splashed some cold water over her head and changed her top. She didn't need someone showing up and seeing her looking this rough. She was just fixing up her make up and running her fingers through her hair when she heard a loud knock at the door.

She peeked and sure enough Arthur had sent Daryl.

"Hi there, my dad says you need something moved?"

"You really don't have to he just heard me mention the book case and then insisted on loaning you out."

She smiled and stood half behind the door feeling awkward as hell.

"Where is it?" he said, stepping into the hallway.

"Uh...it's right there," she said, pointing to the living room where a huge book case stood right in the middle, "the movers left it there by mistake...but you don't-"

"I got it," he said, breezing past her and lifting it like it was absolutely nothing, "Where do you want it?"

She walked down the hall and pointed to Sophia's room.

He carried it in and then set it down for a moment.

"Which wall do you want it against?"

"Right there, please."

She couldn't help staring at the muscles in his arms as he lifted it again and took a deep breath trying to look away.

"Thank you, you saved me an hour dragging it across the floor," she laughed and walked back to the front door. He was very forward like his dad, he saw things that needed doing and just did them.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do after last night. Where are the books?"

"What?" she asked, wondering why on earth he would be asking about books.

"I got off work early and got nothing else to do and boxes of books are heavy, where are they?"

She looked at him with a confused expression and simply pointed at the boxes. She figured telling him he didn't have to would be pointless.

He bent down in front of her and picked up the first box and carried it into Sophia's room and immediately came back for the next.

She didn't know what to make of it and couldn't decide where to go or what to say. She hadn't had a man in the house since Robert died, except for the real estate agent.

"You OK?" he asked suddenly when he noticed her looking a little lost.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just...it's been a while since I had this kind of help. Thank you."

"A woman shouldn't be moving stuff this heavy, I guess that's sexist. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was probably going to put my back out moving that to be honest. I just don't like asking for help from strangers."

"Everyone needs help sometimes and we ain't strangers anymore, right?" he grinned, and she felt her face turn red against her wishes.

"No...I guess not, did you want something to drink?"

She had no idea where that came from and wished she hadn't asked. What was she doing?

"Yeah, OK." he answered simply.

She nodded and walked into the kitchen to look in the fridge.

She stood up to list what she had and he was right behind her when she turned around.

"Oh! Wow...sorry, you snuck up on me there."

She needed to run and hide somewhere quick, this was a mess.

"Water's good." he said.

She reached into the fridge and handed him a water and looked nervously into his eyes. She'd never met anyone who invaded her space like this before, he was so direct and to the point she felt totally off kilter. He seemed very sweet and she didn't feel any reason not to trust him.

"My dad says you're on your own with your daughter here."

She didn't know how to navigate this.

"Yes, it's just us."

He leaned against the counter and took a long sip of water never taking his eyes off of her.

"Anything else you need from me?" he asked finally and she saw a way out of this awkward situation.

"No, I think I have it covered now but thank you so much."

"I want you to call if you need anything OK? Or if my dad gets into mischief I can come and deal with it."

"OK."

"Wait, do you have my number?"

"No, I gave the piece of paper back to him."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened her contacts waiting for him to tell her.

"Here," he said, holding his hand out to her.

She was completely puzzled but handed him her phone anyway, she felt oddly passive around him.

He leaned on the counter and started adding information to her phone before handing it back.

"Thanks for the water, Carol. I'll see ya later, OK?"

He turned and walked to the door.

"OK." she said, feeling bewildered.

He waved to her with a big smile and was gone before she knew what hit her.

She looked down at her phone to check how much time she had before picking up Sophia. She wanted to get everything done for her.

She had to look under contacts, just to see. He had put in his full name, address, phone number and a note at the bottom. "Seriously, don't be shy. Call me anytime;)"

She swallowed hard and looked around the room feeling something she hadn't felt in years, butterflies.

 **Lemme know what you think:)**

 **I swear this is going somewhere, just nice and slow...**

 **~and if you don't already listen to Tegan and Sara, do yourself a big favour and check them out!**

 **Magenta xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

 _When you wake what is it that you think of most?_  
When your bed is empty, do you really sleep alone?  
If I imagine you, body next to another

 _All around me, new love and it makes me sad_  
All around me, feeling sure that you'll be bad  
If I imagine you, body next to another

 **The Ocean – Tegan and Sara**

Carol spent the weekend getting organized, hanging out with Sophia and trying to stay distracted.

Her parents came on Saturday and took Sophia shopping all afternoon. The apartment was small and the sounds of others running water, talking and having sex was new to her. She had been in her house with Robert for the last 10 years and forgot how much you could hear in apartments.

Sunday night as she lay in bed trying not to think of Daryl's voice she heard her neighbours having loud, amazing sex. She knew it was amazing by the vocal evidence coming through the walls. She turned on some music after a while and hoped Sophia couldn't hear it but her bedroom didn't share this wall.

She turned on Tegan and Sara / Heartthrob and put in her earbuds.

After a while the music only made the problem of thinking about Daryl worse.

 **All you think of lately is getting underneath me**  
 **All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me**  
 **Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer**  
 **Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer**

What the hell was up with her lately? The only thoughts she'd had about sex in the last year were crying fits from missing Robert. She needed to get to sleep and gave into her need for self satisfaction in order to get it off her mind.

She was finally feeling like herself again the next morning and was up before Sophia for a change.

"Good morning honey, I made your favourite."

She was dishing up an omelette for her and feeling proud to have her shit together again.

"Thanks, mom."

"I'm going to see about a car today, any particular colour you like? I'll see what I can do."

"Red, or black. Well, whatever you can find that looks good."

"Got it, so do you like your room now that it's all set up?"

"I still can't believe you got that book case moved, you must be superwoman."

"I had help," she said, pouring a second cup of coffee.

"Yeah? Who?" she asked, as she devoured her omelette.

"You know that older man Arthur? His son came to help."

She looked confused, "How did he know you needed help?"

"It's a long story. I've been so busy I didn't mention it but Arthur was a little confused out in the hall the first night we got here and I had to call his son to come help."

"Then he came and helped you move furniture?" Sophia had a grin on her face, she could tell Carol was keeping something back.

Why did her daughter have to be psychic when it came to her?

"Arthur told him to come help me, it's nothing."

Carol promptly left the room to get ready for work.

She dropped Sophia off at school and went to her Uncle's car lot for her first day of answering phones and bumming around. She would be looking for something more permanent soon but for now this was perfect.

She walked in and it's like no time had passed, Uncle Cameron's place still looked the same as ever. She hadn't been here in at least 5 years but it was great to be back.

She was honestly closer to her Uncle Cameron than anyone else in the family and she was so excited to see him. He always came to Lumsden to visit her so she never had any reason to come back.

"Uncle Cameron!"

She ran up to him and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Sugarplum!"

He was 6 foot 5 and built like a bear, with a great sense of humour. He finally set her down and started asking her a hundred questions about her new place and Sophia.

She met the other staff who sold cars and managed the front desk and settled in easily.

"Uncle Cam, I need to ask you about a car for Sophia. I still have a good amount of money left from selling the house and she desperately wants to go back to Lumsden to see friends."

"I got some good ones in right now but you'll probably want to have a word with my mechanic, he knows how they all run. I still can't believe she's driving, little Sophia."

"She is so grown up I swear this last year has been brutal but she stepped up for me. I don't know what I would have done without her. I want to get her something really nice and safe. Have to teach her some highway driving skills first though."

"Of course," he said, "that's perfect actually, my mechanic used to teach defensive driving here in town. Go have a word with him."

She couldn't believe her luck, Sophia was going to flip.

She yawned and walked back to the garage where she used to hang out as a kid drinking free soda out of the machine and yapping with the mechanics.

"Carol?"

She turned slowly because she knew that voice. Standing there in coveralls and grease was Daryl.

She frowned and looked around her confused.

"You work here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he laughed, "You don't look happy to see me."

"No, no I just...wasn't expecting to see you. I just started here today. Cameron is my uncle."

"Seriously? What a small world." he said, wiping his hands on a rag from his back pocket.

She was determined to get through this without looking nervous.

"I'm looking for a car for Sophia and he said someone here used to teach defensive driving?"

"That's me," he said, nodding and walking toward her.

"I want her to be safe on the highway cause she'll be driving back to Lumsden pretty often."

She crossed her arms and took a single step back when he got so close she felt awkward and kicked a huge steel garbage can with her heel.

"Oh! uh..." she stammered.

 _Way to play it cool!_

"Anything specific you're looking for?"

"Just something safe and well, just safe really."

"I got a few that would be good, I'll bring them around to the front later so you can have a look."

She smiled and decided she'd have to get used to his forward ways really quick now that she'd see him every day.

"Thanks a lot."

"I'd be happy to show her some safe highway driving stuff too, if you want me to."

"That would be great, actually. Just let me know what you charge and I'll let her know I found someone."

She nodded once and started back to the front.

"Carol, get back here a second."

She froze and turned back to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to charge you to help your daughter be safe on the road."

"Why not?" she asked, trying to look him in the eyes.

"I'd only charge strangers and I don't do it for a living anymore anyway."

"But it's your own time and-"

"And I'm happy to do it, Carol."

She didn't know what to make of this man who threw her completely off guard. He was nice to a fault but made her mind turn to mush and he made her nervous.

"Thank you, Daryl. I appreciate it."

He nodded and gave her a little smile, "Happy to."

She returned to the front and spent the rest of the morning answering calls and chatting with Cam.

"He's trustworthy right?"

"Who? Daryl? Yeah he's a good guy. You can trust him."

"Good, OK."

"Why do you ask?" Cam wondered.

"He said he could teach Sophia to drive safely on the highway."

"Oh sure! He's fine, he's worked here for ages and I've never had a problem with him."

Near the end of the day she was taking a call and Daryl came up to the desk and motioned for her to come outside when she was done. She finished up the call and walked out front to see the cars.

"All of these are safe and good on gas, worked on 'em myself."

There were four cars and one of them was red, a nice simple Chevy Cavalier.

"This is all I have in automatic right now, unless she can drive standard."

"I do but she doesn't," she answered, deep in thought.

"I'd go with the Cavalier, just put new brakes on it and it's in the best shape."

"That's so funny, she was asking for a red car this morning. Looks good to me."

"You wanna take it for a drive?"

"OK, I just need to tell Cam."

She walked back in for a second and told Cam she'd be gone for a minute to take the car for a test drive.

"Yeah, no problem. Can you pick up this delivery while you're out?"

He handed her a requisition slip for a local parts dealer.

"Uh...sure. Where is this?"

"Down Scarth Street all the way out east."

"OK, see you in a bit."

She walked back out to the car squinting at the piece of paper.

Daryl was still standing next to the car.

"Where is this?" she asked, handing him the paper.

"It's way out in the industrial area, I can take you. I normally pick things up there."

"Sure, thanks."

He nodded and yanked the buttons of his coveralls open and squirmed his shoulders out before pulling them down his legs and off over his boots.

She was only human and him stripping out of his work gear like this was something she couldn't overlook. He had on a white t shirt and jeans and she let out a soft sigh wondering how she'd be able to work with him. His arms alone were very distracting.

"Don't wanna get her car all dirty," he said, opening the passenger door and tossing his coveralls on the bench out front.

The car was fine and she drove stiffly as he pointed out the directions for the delivery.

"These shop guys can be a little crude, I'll grab it," he said, hopping out of the car when they arrived.

He came back a minute later and put a box of parts in the trunk.

"So what do you think?" he asked, settling back in beside her.

"I think she'll love it," she answered, smiling, "I can't wait to tell her."

"So when do you want me to come over?" he asked, buckling his belt.

"Huh?"

"For the driving lesson."

"Right. Well, whenever you are free is fine. She doesn't have any activities going on right now that I know of so...whenever."

"Wednesday?"

"Sounds good."

They got back to work and she parked the car out front. She was glad to have found something.

She finally was starting to feel more comfortable around him by the time they got back.

"You settling in OK?" he asked, as she stepped out of the car.

"Yes, finally unpacked and getting there."

He smiled and stepped back into his coveralls. "You remember to call me if you need anything, OK?"

"I will."

"In fact, give me a shout tonight after you talk to Sophia and we'll arrange some days for driving."

He walked away before she could answer and she stood next to the car feeling puzzled again about her feelings.

This man put all her senses on edge and she had no idea how it would all play out. For the first time in a long time she was looking ahead instead of back and it felt really good.

 **Lemme know what you think if you are reading this story:) Hope you like...**

 **I'm usually too impatient to take this much time but it's kinda fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I want to draw you a floorplan of my head and heart_**

 ** _I want to give directions helpful hints..._**

 ** _Floorplan - Tegan and Sara_**

"I found you a car!" Carol could barely wait for her to get in the car before telling her.

"Really?" Sophia's face lit up and she gave Carol another teenager hug.

"It's paid for, it just needs to be plated and before you take it to Lumsden I need you to take some lessons. After that, you're free to go!"

"Oh my God! I can believe this!"

She got out her phone to text a friend.

Carol turned on the music to sing along, she was doing that more these days.

"When do I need to take these lessons? I'm supposed to be going to a movie tonight with a girl from biology."

"He's coming tomorrow night sometime. Actually if you could let me know your schedule I can work around it."

"He?"

"Yeah, you'd never believe it but Arthur's son Daryl works at Uncle Cameron's as a mechanic but he also teaches defensive driving and he volunteered."

"Well, well...isn't that helpful," she grinned.

"What?" Carol deflected like she had no idea what was so unusual.

"He isn't a creep, is he?

"Of course not. I wouldn't let him within a hundred miles of you if I thought he was."

"So is he really nice then?"

"He is, yeah."

"Do you like him or something?"

Carol hadn't expected this question and turned bright red and tried hard not to grin.

"He's...not unattractive and he's really helpful and...nice."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Carol turned up the music and rolled her eyes at her daughter who was far too smart for her own good.

Sophia went to her room to gab on the phone and after cleaning up Carol went downstairs for a quick 'before supper' smoke.

A woman she only met once and knew to be the landlady came over looking frantic. Her name was Margaret and she was a loud, red haired women who wore a lot of jewellery.

"Have you seen Mr. Dixon?"

"Who?" she asked, and then remembered Daryl's last name from her phone, "you mean Arthur?"

"One of the tenants said they saw him wandering and looking lost this afternoon but they didn't say anything till just now. What's wrong with people?"

"Did you call his son?" Carol asked, pulling out her phone.

"He changed his number recently and I don't have his new one."

"I'll call him, when did they see him last?"

"Around 3pm, thanks. Let me know what happens, maybe he should call the police."

Carol nodded and dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daryl?"

"Hey you," he said, sounding happy to hear her voice.

"Daryl, I just talked to the landlady here, Margaret. She says someone saw Arthur wandering the road looking pretty lost around 3pm. Please tell me he's with you."

"It's 5pm. Why did they just say something now?"

"I don't know, Margaret was ticked about that too."

"Thank you, I better go track him down."

"Do you want some help?"

The words slipped out without a single thought.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I'm offering."

"OK, I'll be right there."

She walked back up to her apartment and asked about Sophia's plans.

"I'm going to have Sabrina over here instead of going out, is that OK?"

"That's fine, honey. Supper is in the oven and there's enough for you both. I just need to go out for a bit."

"Where?"

"Arthur is missing and I offered to help Daryl look for him, it just kinda happened."

"I don't think Arthur should be living alone," Sophia mused.

"They are working on getting him into a home or something but there's a wait. Is this OK if I leave, or do you want me to stay?"

"Go ahead," she smiled, "Lemme know how it goes."

"I will. I won't be out late and if you happen to see him around here can you call me? He might come home, who knows?"

"Sure, see ya later."

Carol threw on some fresh jeans and a new shirt and grabbed her purse.

Daryl was waiting at the bottom of the steps when she came down.

"I just checked his suite, he's not there."

He was smoking and pacing back and forth.

"Has he ever done this before?" she asked, pulling a sweater over her shoulders.

"No, I have no idea where he'd go either."

He looked completely panicked.

"We'll find him, I'll drive."

She walked to her car and he followed her tossing his smoke on the ground.

She sat down and started the car and pulled out of her spot.

"Anywhere you can think of?" she asked, not sure where to turn.

"The legion on Main St., maybe." he said, looking out the window.

"OK."

She drove straight there and pulled up outside.

"I'll go in." she said, not waiting for an answer. The poor man looked totally freaked.

She came back out and shook her head.

"Where else?"

"I don't know...he stays home a lot."

 _Funny, he said the same about you..._

"Let's just drive for a bit then, do you want to call the police?" she asked.

"Yeah. Damn it! I left without my phone."

She put the car in gear and handed him hers.

Daryl reported him missing and hung up the phone. He sat holding her phone in his hands and rubbing his fingers nervously over the screen.

She was going up and down the streets looking everywhere for him.

"Wait!" she said suddenly, remembering something Arthur said.

She pulled over and turned to Daryl.

"Crescent Park! He said something about Crescent Park this morning, would he go there?"

"Oh my God! Yeah, let's go."

She pulled back into traffic and drove straight to the park on edge of town.

"He married my mom here, he loves this place. It's a shot at least."

They got out of the car and started walking towards the lake.

"So did they get married in the band shell?"

"Yeah. God, I hope he's there."

She smiled at him and touched his arm giving it a friendly squeeze. He wasn't as intimidating or forward when he was scared. He surprised her by placing his hand over hers and squeezing it back.

They walked to the band shell and found Arthur sleeping on a bench.

She was a few steps ahead of Daryl at this point and saw him first.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think of it sooner. You had to spend all this time worried."

Daryl walked up beside her and looked at his dad sleeping alone in the middle of an empty park. When she looked over he appeared overcome by it all and the next thing she knew he grabbed her and pulled her into an all consuming embrace.

"Thank you! He could have drown out here or something, he can't swim."

She didn't know how she should react but on instinct she wrapped her arms around him and repeated that it was OK. It wasn't appropriate right now to think of him sexually but, bodies don't follow socially acceptable rules all the time. His arms were huge and she felt completely enveloped and he hugged her very tightly. She couldn't deny that it felt good. On top of everything else he smelled really nice too.

She was glad she had come now. Arthur was safe and Daryl hadn't been in any shape to look for him alone.

"What are you doing out here, Karen?" Arthur asked, as they got him to his feet.

"I came to see you and give you a lift home, Arthur." Carol grinned and nudged Daryl's arm.

They got Arthur into the car and she drove back to the apartment.

Daryl took him to his apartment and got him into bed. He came back downstairs and knocked on her door as she was explaining everything to Sophia.

She stepped into the hall and closed the door waiting for him to speak.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight and make sure he stays put, I need to get him in somewhere right away. Thank you, Carol. I was a mess."

"Anytime." she smiled, and crossed her arms, wrapping her cardigan around her tighter.

"You're different, Carol. Most people wouldn't do this for someone they hardly know," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Well...like you said, we aren't strangers."

He smiled and she couldn't help smiling back.

"So I'll see a lot of you tomorrow then, hey?" he said, stepping closer.

"Right, Sophia. I almost forgot."

"and work...have a good night, Carol."

He leaned in and lay a hand on her lower back and pulled her close to kiss her on the cheek.

Her breath caught in her throat and she put a hand up on his shoulder as he lingered there for a moment too long to be normal. She could feel his breath on her face and all the blood in her body started frantically rushing around. She wanted to pull him closer in that moment but resisted since had no idea what this meant.

"You too..." she said, in a hushed tone as he lowered his eyes and walked off up the stairs.

She was on fire inside and out, her face flushed and hot and her breath rapid and shaky, but it felt incredible.

 _ **And onto the next chapter;) Hope you like! Lemme know...**_

 _ **Magenta oxoxoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Would you take a calm and tender, terminal kind of care?  
Would you touch me? Cling and wage an intimate fight for me?  
If you're thinking anything. If you're thinking endlessly  
If you're thinking anything. If you're thinkin'...**_

 _ **I feel the breeze. Your feathers of an arrow.**_  
 _ **Out in my yard, feathers of an arrow.**_  
 _ **I take my aim, you feel me coming close.**_  
 _ **I take my aim so you feel me coming close.**_

 _ **Arrow - Tegan and Sara**_

She couldn't get it out of her mind all evening and all the next morning. Carol knew it felt good but it still felt strange to have another man so close. She was going to fight it with all she had, she needed to move forward at some point and she liked him. She had to give this it's due and see where it went, maybe it was nothing but she couldn't close herself off to it.

Sophia was still giddy about the car and learning to drive on the highway so she could get back to see her old friends.

"I'm going to have your car ready for you after school so you can take it driving tonight."

"Oh cool! So, he's not even charging you for this?"

"No, he said he's happy to help."

"Huh! Interesting..."

"Sophia, I have no idea where this is going, OK? He may very well just want to be friends."

"What do you want though?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. We better go, it's already 8:30."

She dropped Sophia at school and went straight to work wondering how he would act now.

She had just started her day and was in the middle of her first call when she got a text. Her mother in law liked to send her random pictures of Robert. It was like some kind of torture and no matter how many times she told her she'd already seen them they still kept coming every few weeks.

She looked down at her phone and there was a picture of Robert as a teenager.

 _-Did you ever see this one at the lake?_

 _-Yes, I have a copy. Thanks._

She looked up from the message and saw Daryl coming out from the back carrying a bucket filled with cleaning supplies. He gave her a quick wave and headed out the front door.

She decided to take a smoke break and see what he was up to.

She looked through the window first and he was down on his hands and knees sweeping the dust out of Sophia's car and then spraying the dashboard with Windex. She smiled and thought this is just the kind of thing Robert would have done. Daryl was special, the car was already sold and he had no reason to worry about it now.

He finished up and walked back in and stood in front of a row of scented air fresheners.

"Does she like strawberries?" he asked, looking over at her standing by the window.

"Yes, why?"

He took a dollar out of his coveralls and handed it to Cameron and took the little tree out to her car.

She looked back at Cameron as if to ask _"Is this man for real?"_

"I've never seen him act like this, I don't get it," he laughed and walked into the back.

She got home and checked on Arthur, he was playing solitaire and so she asked him to come down and have a coffee.

Sophia made small talk with him as he sipped his drink.

"You sure are a pretty young lady, Miss."

Sophia blushed and said thank you.

"Daryl, is going to teach her to drive on the highway," Carol informed him.

"Oh, that's good. Daryl's a good driver, he gets it from me," he said, laughing at his own joke.

Sophia shook her head and laughed along.

Arthur seemed more himself tonight and Carol figured she'd have him stay while Sophia and Daryl went driving.

Carol was just finishing getting supper ready when he called.

"Hello?"

"Hey you," he said, "What time is good for you?"

"Now is fine, your dad's here having coffee."

"Why? What happened?"

She laughed, "Nothing, I went to say hello and then asked him to come for a coffee. Everything is fine."

"You're so sweet, Carol," he sounded blown away by it.

He said he'd be right over and Carol served supper quickly before he arrived.

"Have some dinner, Arthur," she offered.

"I don't wanna put you out."

"Stop, it's nothing."

She served him and Sophia salmon and potatoes and ate quickly herself while leaning against the counter.

Daryl arrived and she suddenly felt nervous to introduce him to Sophia. No matter what happened with Daryl she wanted to be friends with him and hoped they'd get along.

"Sophia, this is Daryl." she said, smiling and feeling very odd.

Sophia stood up and nodded, "Mr. Dixon."

"Will you look at those manners!" Arthur chimed in, "Whatta girl."

Sophia rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm gonna just grab my sweater, won't be a minute."

He nodded to her, "Bring some music if you like, driving lessons can get quiet."

She grabbed her iPhone and sweater and waved goodbye to Carol.

"Come here," she said to Sophia holding out her arms.

She gave her a long hug and kissed both her cheeks, "Be careful and do as he says, OK?"

"You staying here?" he asked Carol.

"I'll stay here with your dad, I'll see you when you get back though?"

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Bye, mom."

"Love you, babe."

They got to the car and Sophia had a small squealing fit. He laughed and watched her enjoy the bliss of her first car.

She finally got into the car and he sat next to her and waited for her to get the car started and put on some music.

"So you know city driving, right?"

"I got my license last year and I've been driving a lot in the city but my mom didn't want me to drive on the highway."

"Until you had some instruction?"

"Yeah, and cause of my dad."

She put the car in reverse and backed up.

"So which highway should I head to?"

"Uh...highway 6 south. Why cause of your dad?"

She looked at him for a moment and then pieced it together. "She didn't tell you about him?"

"No."

"Oh...a little over a year ago my dad was killed in a car accident."

"Oh my God, she never said anything. I just figure maybe your parents were separated."

Sophia turned south on Main toward the highway on ramp.

"So do you know about merging?"

"Yes, I think so."

He explained how to merge safely and she followed the instructions to the letter.

"I did it!" she said, taking a deep breath and checking her mirrors.

"You did great, no problem with that at all."

They drove for 5 minutes and he explained lane changes and a few other basic things.

"So, that must have been really hard. Is that why you guys moved back?"

"It has been a long year, she just started to come around lately. I've seen her smiled more in the last week than in a long time...maybe it has something to do with you."

She kept her eyes front and both hands on the wheel.

He was taken aback by this very mature, serious teenager.

"Your mom is really special, I know I don't know her that well but I can tell she's different."

"She really is. Can I ask you something, Mr. Dixon?'

"Of course."

"Are you interested in her romantically?"

This was a different kind of teenager, he was completely put on the spot.

"I...I'm not trying to take your mom or intrude on your family or anything...I..."

She continued driving as he stuttered, "That's not what I mean, Mr. Dixon-"

"Just call me Daryl."

"That's not what I mean, Daryl. I'm just saying that she is a good person and if you were interested in her I just ask that you try not to hurt her, she's been through a lot."

"That's the last thing I want to do."

"Great. I know sometimes people get hurt unintentionally but I'm just asking that you take extra care with her, she's all I have."

"Anyone ever tell you you're very mature for your age?"

"Yep, but I'm also super funny too." she laughed in a typical giggly teenager kind of way and he suddenly felt at ease again.

"Maybe turn around up here and head back."

She shoulder checked and signalled before switching lanes and turning around in the next available place.

"You really don't need my help, do you?"

"I makes her feel better and I'm sure I'll learn something... I did learned merging."

"So you go along with this to make her feel better?"

"I'm her only child and she just lost her husband on the highway a year ago, you do what you have to do."

"You're a good daughter."

"Thank you Mr...uh..Daryl. Sorry, that feels weird."

He laughed and looked out the window at the sun going down. He suddenly felt very afraid of screwing things up. He had two people he didn't want to hurt now.

"I have a lot of studying to do when we get back."

"That's good, keep your grades up I guess."

She smiled to herself and decided to spell it out a little clearer.

"So then maybe you two could have a chat or something, is what I mean."

"Oh, yeah. Great...thanks."

"No problem. I want her to be happy and if you are friends or whatever it is right now, she looks happy to me. She started singing all over the house again, so she must be."

He chuckled trying to picture her singing around the house.

"She probably wouldn't love that I told you that so..." she looked over quickly at him and tapped her nose.

"I gotcha."

"So how did it go?"

"Great, mom. I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"That's awesome. Thank you, Daryl. Your dad went up to bed an hour ago."

"I have some studying to do and I'm super tired so I'm going to my room. Thanks a lot, Daryl."

"Good night, Sophia."

Carol shifted and looked around the dark apartment where she was now standing alone with a man she'd only known about a week.

"Would you like a drink? Or do you need to go?" she asked, fidgeting with the collar of her shirt.

"I'd love one, thanks."

 _ **Keep on truckin'**_

 _ **I love writing this!**_

 _ **Hope you like reading it:)**_

 _ **I think my fingers may fall off.**_

 _ **3 chapters typed in one day may be my limit. Lol;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

She bent down to see what she had in the fridge to offer him.

"Uh...milk, juice, wine, water..."

She looked up for a response and he was stood in the middle of the living room looking strangely nervous.

"Wine."

She pulled out the bottle of white wine her parents had giving her for a moving in gift. She lifted her leg onto the counter to climb up and get the wine glasses off the top shelve. She rarely used wine glasses anymore so she had put them up high.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and standing right behind her.

"I'm just getting the glasses, they're up high."

"You look like a kid sneaking cookies," he said, "here."

His hands touched her waist like he was steadying her. She was in a position where her backside was basically in his face and now he had his hands on her.

"Careful," he said in a low voice.

She turned her head toward him and swallowed hard and then reached for the glasses.

A part of her felt betrayal but she refused to listen to this side. Robert was gone and she didn't want to be alone forever. There was always the chance that this forward man could mean nothing by this behaviour. She'd never met anyone like him so it was possible she was reading everything wrong.

She backed up to the edge of the counter to get down and he still hadn't let go. His hands were big and warm and through her thin blouse she could feel his fingers pressing into her skin.

"Come down, you make me nervous," he said, laughing.

 _You make me nervous too._

She stepped down and searched the drawer for the corkscrew. When she found it he moved in and took it from her.

"Sit and relax, I'll get this."

She walked into the living room and couldn't decide where to sit. She settled on the far end of the couch and tucked her legs under herself.

She watched him open the wine and rubbed her hands on her thighs.

"I called the care home and they have made arrangements to take him into care early due to his behaviour lately," he said, walking into the living room.

"That's good, right?"

He came and sat down right next to her despite all the extra room and she shifted around to accommodate him.

"I didn't really want him in one of those places but he's going to have to eventually as it gets worse, I suppose."

"When will he be moving?"

"They can taking him on Saturday so I'll have to hurry and get everything packed up, he can't take all his things and I don't know what to keep."

"Sounds stressful. I had to downsize a lot when..."

She trailed off and took a sip of wine realizing she hadn't even told him about Robert.

"Carol, I want to be up front with you. Sophia mentioned your late husband, she thought I already knew."

"Oh..." She had no idea what to say so she rambled a little,"it's just a little hard to bring up in conversation. Other people never know what to say, it's...awkward."

"I'm not saying you should have told me I just wanted you to know that I knew now."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

His hand was resting right next to her knee and she couldn't help but focus on it.

"It feels like I've know you a lot longer than a few days."

She looked over at him and he was looking right into her eyes as always. He was so attractive and she couldn't help all the thoughts spinning through her mind when he was close and especially when he touched her.

"I know, I was thinking something similar today."

He was sitting so close his leg was pressed against her knee. Who sat on a couch like this? When you have a couch the other person always sits at the other end. Nothing about him made complete sense to her but she liked him close even if it made her nervous.

She decided to change subjects, she didn't have anything to say to him about Robert.

"So she did well then?"

"She did fine. She's really articulate and forward for her age."

"I never met anyone like her," Carol added, musing over how much she relied on her.

"She's like you then, I never met anyone like you before."

How was she supposed to respond to that?

She just smiled and looked around the room.

"I've been alone a long time and you're the first person to really talk to me besides people at work in a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was married years ago but she found someone else and left me. Been a long time since I talked to a woman."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"It's OK, she just didn't love me. What can you do?"

"I suppose you're right but I'm still sorry it happened."

"Thanks. I thought a few times there I came on too strong trying to talk to you...but I was excited."

This kind of honesty was so endearing and she found herself wanting to get closer and hold him.

"Excited to talk to me?" she laughed and leaned forward to fill her glass and his.

"I knew I had to get to know someone who was so nice to my dad and the more I got to know the more I liked you."

He was so direct it felt like bullshit for a second but she could see in his face he meant it.

"I like you too." she offered, softly.

"You're a good friend, Carol. We are friends, right?"

 _What the hell is going on?_

"Sure...of course."

She took a longer sip of wine and shivered a little, she needed to be alone all of a sudden.

"So when should I take Sophia out driving again?"

"Uh...I asked her and she said any night is fine."

Carol was staring straight ahead and trying to process the entire last week.

"Great, Friday then?"

"Yeah..."

"You OK?"

"I'm absolutely fine, just really tired suddenly."

"Oh...I guess I should go then."

He stood up and set his glass on the table.

"Thanks for the drink, Carol. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She walked him to the door and waited while he got his boots on.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow, Daryl. Good night."

She stood behind the closed door and couldn't move for a moment. She hadn't been looking for anyone and certainly hadn't been looking to get hurt but here she was.

She closed her eyes and missed home and missed Robert, she always knew where she stood with him. She knew Robert loved her more than anything in the world and now she feared she'd never feel that kind of certainty again and it burned. He was supposed to be here and grow old with her. Now she was left either alone or trying to figure out a very confusing man who made her crazy with desire. He wanted to be friends, she had told herself it would be fine if he did but it was a lie, she wanted more.

She needed to think and decided to take the rest of the wine and her music into the bathroom with her for a long soak.

Sophia was still up and heard the bathroom door close and the water start to run. She wondered how things had gone with Daryl and then got her answer. _Ouch! It's a bad sign if she's playing this song after talking to him!_

 _ **I won't regret saying this  
This thing that I'm saying  
Is it better than keeping my mouth shut  
That goes without saying **__**Call, break it off  
**_

 _ **Call, break my own heart  
Maybe I would have been something you'd be good at  
Maybe you would have been something I'd be good at **_

_**But now we'll never know  
I won't be sad  
But in case I go there  
Everyday, to make myself feel bad  
There's a chance that I'll start to wonder if this was the thing to do **_

_**~Call it off – Tegan and Sara.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Get me to the door**_  
 _ **Out of bed on the track**_  
 _ **I'm not sure starting over**_  
 _ **It's a different situation**_  
 _ **A different situation**_  
 _ **You wake up in the night**_  
 _ **And refuse to be afraid of it now**_  
 _ **Unfolding pieces of it faster**_  
 _ **Don't you waste your time**_  
 _ **You've been planning to remember**_  
 _ **So nothing will be lost in the end**_  
 _ **And you burn burn burn your life down**_

 _ **Burn your life down - Tegan and Sara**_

Sophia dreaded walking out into the living room and wondered what that fool had done wrong in less than an hour.

Carol was sat at the kitchen table in her pjs and typing furiously with her headphones on.

"Mom?"

This was a sign of trouble.

"Oh, honey! Did I wake you? Grab a muffin."

"You made muffins? Already? It's only 7:30 in the morning."

Carol took the headphones off and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How did it go with, Daryl?"

She may as well try to get it out in the open.

"It looks like I had that all wrong but he wants to be friends."

She had gone instantly from looking hyper to devastated.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's OK, I never was good with this kind of thing. That's why your dad was...perfect..."

She shook her head and put on a huge fake smile.

"So you get to take the new car to school today!"

"It's OK to not be OK, mom."

"I'm so tired of not being OK, honey."

"We're getting there."

Sophia went off the get ready and tried to imagine how it had gone so wrong.

By 8:30 she ready to leave and her mom was still looking a little flustered.

Sophia grabbed a muffin and a coffee in her travel mug and hugged her mom goodbye.

"I took the morning off work. When I'm done typing this resume I'm going to apply for some administrative jobs."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, drive safe."

"I will."

Sophia walked down the stairs feeling ticked off and the object of her discontent was standing at the bottom of the stairs having a smoke.

"What are you doing here, Daryl?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"I stayed with my dad last night, your mom coming?"

"No, she's taking the morning off work to look for a new job."

"Oh...I was waiting for her."

Sophia shrugged her shoulders and desperately didn't want to get involved but she was fiery and couldn't resist. She tried to sound as calm as possible, "What happened last night?"

"We just had a drink and talked. Why?"

She frowned at him, "I think she got the impression you aren't interested, I thought you said you were."

"I just said she was a good friend."

"You said what?"

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Is that wrong, I don't know. I'm always too forward with people and she's a widow and...damn it!"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Please."

"Talk to her and tell her what your intentions are, just please be sure about it. She needs someone who knows what they want. I better go, I'll be late. Bye, Daryl."

He needed to get to work too but he'd have to make this right later tonight if he could.

Carol printed off her resumes and stuck them in a folder. She put on a pair of dress pants and a cream coloured sleeveless top. She wanted to feel pretty today especially if she was feeling so low.

She put on light make up but red lipstick that Robert had liked.

Robert wanted her close every time she was in the room and told her she was beautiful all the time. Nobody had said that to her since he died and on top of everything else it was hard to never hear it. She looked at the woman in the mirror who appeared sad and unsure.

She had to find another job, she couldn't stay at Uncle Cam's now. Carol would be happy to remain his friend but seeing him all day was too much, she knew she couldn't stop being attracted to him.

She dropped off 6 resumes by noon and stopped for a bowl of soup and a coffee before heading in to work.

"Hey there gorgeous!" Uncle Cam hollered from his desk. She could at least count on a compliment from Uncle Cam.

"Thanks for letting me have the morning off."

"No problem, how'd it go?"

"Good actually, I have an interview at the insurance agency on Monday."

"I'll miss your face around here, Sugarplum."

"It's only down the street, I'll stop in if they give me the job."

"Could you be a doll and grab more ink for this printer? It's in the back."

 _Of course it is._

She got up and walked across the tile in her heels wishing she had brought a change of shoes.

She didn't even see him in the back and went straight for the store room to find the ink.

She climbed the step stool and was reading the label to make sure it was the right one when someone shut the door and turned off the light.

"Hello!"

She grabbed the shelf in front of her and waited for someone on the outside of the door to explain.

Daryl opened the door and turned on the light.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, I thought someone just left the door open."

She stepped down onto solid ground and smiled.

"It's OK."

"Wow, you look different."

She'd take 'different', since it was all she was getting.

"I was handing out resumes," she said, walking out of the room.

"Leaving me so soon?" he asked.

"I'm sure you'll be OK."

She laughed and tried her best to not look out of the ordinary.

"I was just thinking, I still have the boxes from my move if you want them for your dad's stuff."

"Great! I'll pick them up tonight. Thanks a lot."

"Hey, what are friends for."

She couldn't believe she said that, but at least it didn't come out sounding dry or vindictive.

She got back to work and couldn't wait for the day to be over.

When she got home Sophia was already cooking supper and ready to go out.

"Where are you off to?"

"Sabrina and some girls want to go for coffee. It won't be late. Should be back by 10. You OK?"

"I'll be OK, I just need to get my head straight."

They ate Sophia's famous spaghetti and then she had the quiet little apartment to herself.

She felt exhausted with trying to not look sad all day and threw on her most comfortable yoga pants and a tank top with a huge grey cardigan over it.

She settled in to watch TV and drank a cup of tea.

She was too old for this nonsense but she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind.

Daryl started organizing his dad's things into a keep and toss pile and it was brutal to have to get rid of his things.

"They don't let you keep much, hey?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry, pop. I can keep some of it at my house, the extra rooms are all still empty."

"When are you gonna get married again, son?"

"I don't know, I seem to fuck that stuff up all the time."

"Language!"

"Sorry."

"Why don't you ask out Karen?"

"You mean, Carol. I want to but she just lost her husband and I don't want to rush her."

Arthur lit a smoke and turned over a card in his solitaire hand.

"It's up to her to decide what's rushing, not you. She's got her own mind and if she's not ready, she'll say so."

Daryl looked down at his dad and wanted to cry. This man knew everything but was gradually losing bits and parts of his mind. Moments like this where there was no confusion he was so in tune with everything and everyone. He was terrified of the day when his dad wouldn't recognize him anymore.

"You're right, pop. You always are."

"Your mom spent years teaching me how to not be an idiot, happy to share my wisdom."

Daryl gave him a hug and tried not to get too soft about it.

"Go talk to her, son."

 _ **Was worried I wouldn't be able to drag this out but it's going OK, I think?**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading:) xoxox**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Do you remember I searched you out  
How I climbed your city's walls?  
Do you remember me as devout  
How I prayed for your calls?**_

 _ **I stood still is what I did  
Love like ours is never fixed**_

 _ **I stuck around  
I did behave  
I saved you every time  
I was a fool for love  
I was a fool for love  
I was a fool...**_

 _ **I was a fool - Tegan and Sara**_

He stood with his ear pressed to the door listening to her sing. He could tell she was also moving around and cleaning as she sang, running the tap and clattering dishes. He kept listening till the song ended.

He knocked finally and heard her say "Oh fuck!" from the other side of the door. He grinned and waited wondering what he should say to her. He wished Sophia was here to point out when he was being a twit.

Carol finally opened the door with a half smile.

"Hi, I'll just grab those boxes for you."

She disappeared back inside and he walked in hoping she'd let him talk to her.

She came back with an armful of flattened boxes.

"Do you have that wide tape for these? I have some still that I won't need just a sec."

She dropped the boxes at his feet and walked into the kitchen to look under the sink for the tape.

When she stood up he was behind her and she squeaked in surprise.

"I never hear you coming! You'll give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Can we talk?" he asked, taking the tape from her.

"OK? What's up?"

"I just need to talk to you about something."

She furrowed her brow and looked at him funny.

"Sure, uh...come and sit."

She grabbed a bottle of water and followed him into the living room.

He sat at one end of the couch but unlike him she sat at the opposite end.

"Carol, I think I gave you the wrong idea before."

"What do you mean?"

"About my intentions-"

She didn't want to have to listen to him explain why he wanted to 'just be friends'.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to explain...please."

She began to fidget with the label on her bottle.

"I was gonna come back here on Wednesday night after driving with Sophia and talk to you about it but Sophia told me about your husband and then I didn't know what to do. She doesn't want you to get hurt, neither do I but...I don't have a great record with relationships..."

"Daryl?"

"What?"

"I have only a vague idea what you're talking about. I really like you to be honest, but I'll be OK if you just want to be friends."

"Can I take you out sometime?"

"Huh?"

He'd have to try again, this was not coming out smooth at all.

"Would you like to go out for dinner...with me?"

She shook her head and looked down at her lap for a brief moment before looking back at him with a smile.

"Yes."

He sighed heavily and grinned.

"Great...are you free Saturday night?"

"Sure," she answered, unable to stop smiling.

"What a mess that was, sorry," he laughed.

"I had it all backward, I thought you just wanted to be friends."

"I do want to be your friend but I want to be more than that too."

He moved closer to her on the couch and never took his eyes off of hers.

She wanted to look away or fidget but soon he was right next to her.

"Can you do something for me?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes."

"I want you to tell me if I'm ever rushing you."

"I will."

She could smell his cologne and feel the heat of his leg right next to her.

He wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure. He didn't know if he should wait till Saturday or not but like his dad said, she'd let him know.

He moved closer to her and she could sense it coming. She hadn't kissed anyone but Robert in 19 years and she was suddenly terrified.

Daryl leaned in and very lightly pressed his lips to hers and she froze.

She held her eyes open for moment and then realized this was her shot to be happy again.

Maybe it wouldn't work out, maybe he'd break her heart but she had taken a risk with Robert and got 19 years of happiness out of it. He pulled back sensing she wasn't into it but she moved closer.

"I'm sorry, let me try that again."

She took his face in her hands and very slowly went for it. She turned her head slightly and softly kissed his mouth. She closed her eyes and felt his hands move to her back.

His fingers drifted over her old cardigan and he pulled her just a little closer.

She felt like she could get lost in him and go too far very easily. She suddenly felt his tongue touch her lower lip and she shivered moving her hands to his shoulders.

He made a soft sound against her lips and she moved her own tongue to touch his.

She felt dizzy and overcome with guilt that this was probably the most intense kiss of her life. She could feel his hand close around a handful of her sweater and she moved closer to him laying a hand on his leg. Her face was flushed and she didn't think she'd be able to stop.

He lay his hand on the back of her head and pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. Everything became a hot entanglement of arms and lips. He moved forward slowly and she lay back against the arm of the couch. He was over her and the taste of his mouth and feel of his hands on her back was intoxicating.

 _This is going to go too far...I can't stop it..._

The front door closed and Sophia walked into the front hall and caught sight of them sitting up with red faces and adjusting their clothes.

Daryl looked down, "I'm sorry, Sophia."

"Nope, it's fine. No worries. You kids think nothing of it. I'll be in my room."

He sat back on the couch and looked at her, still breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, Carol."

"Don't apologize for that, ever."

"Do you want to go talk to her?"

"I guess I should."

"That was...whew!" he began.

"I know." she nodded and licked her lips.

He stood up and shifted uncomfortably as he walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow then."

She rubbed her face and wrapped her cardigan around herself feeling totally flustered. "Yeah..."

He leaned in and kissed her goodbye and she wanted to drag him into her bedroom but resisted.

He growled softly under his breath, "Daryl, get your ass up those stairs!"

She laughed and leaned against the door watching him walk up to his dad's apartment.

She enjoyed the glow for a minute before knocking on Sophia's door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I'm really sorry about that, it just kinda happened."

"Are you happy, mom?"

She smiled widely and sat down on her bed, "I am, I didn't plan any of this but I am really happy."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Why are you so mature about all this? Shouldn't you be throwing a fit?"

"If dad were here, I'd want you to be with him but he's not and I won't live at home forever. I don't want you to be alone. Except for yesterday you have smiled more since we moved here than all of last year."

"Thank you, honey. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Sophia grinned and went right back to her book. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"You're the best! I love you."

 _ **I was trying to write a really HOT kissing scene, lemme know if I succeeded at all. lol;)**_

 _ **xoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**When I think of you, I think of your skin  
Golden brown from the sun  
Your arms outstretched,**_

 _ **your hair cut shorter than it'd been  
But still blowing in the wind**_

 _ **When I picture you, I think of your smile  
And it drives me wild  
Your laugh escaping you, your head thrown to the side  
And it drives me wild...**_

 _ **Drove me wild – Tegan and Sara**_

Carol was up early and ready for Friday. It had been a long week full of more drama than she normally cared for but ending up in Daryl's arms was more than worth it. She was scared of how much she liked him but she couldn't stay away and she knew it.

By 7:45 she still hadn't seen Sophia and she knocked on her door only to hear a moan on the other side.

She swung the door open in a panic.

"What's wrong?"

"My throat," she grumbled, and rolled over in bed.

"Oh, honey. Just a second."

She gathered a thermometer and some Advil.

"Take this," she said, handing her the pills and some water.

Sophia winced trying to swallow the cold water and tablets.

"I'm going to run to 711 and get you some Gatorade and Popsicles before I have to go to work, OK? Or should I stay home?"

"I'm just gonna sleep anyway, I'll text if I need something," she said in a soft, scratchy voice.

"Be right back, OK?"

Sophia nodded and Carol pulled out her phone to call in sick for her. She threw on some clothes and drove to the store.

For as strong, smart and independent as Sophia was she turned into a complete baby when she was in pain. Carol secretly loved getting to coddle her when she was sick, otherwise Sophia never needed anything.

Carol came in with some Gatorade with ice and her heating pad as soon as she got home. Sophia wanted the heating pad every time she felt any kind of shitty.

Sophia stuck her feet out of the quilt and whined until Carol rubbed her feet.

She loved when Sophia was sick, she may be a horrible mother for that but she didn't care.

Carol got to work a little late but it was worth it and Cam wouldn't care.

"You OK?" Cam asked, finding it unusual for her to be late.

"Sophia has a bad throat so I got to baby her this morning."

"Well, you gotta jump on that." he laughed knowing exactly what she meant.

She sat answering calls and taking messages for an hour or so before finding a lame excuse to go to the back.

She went to the store room for paper towel they didn't really need up front. As she'd hoped she soon felt familiar hands on her waist as she reached up to the high shelf.

She turned and smiled down at him from the step stool.

"Hi."

"I've been thinking about you since last night," he said in a low growl.

She looked down feeling so hot she didn't know which way to turn. His voice drove her absolutely wild.

"Me too."

She got down to his level and waited. He was standing so close she could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't remember feeling this way before, she craved him in a way that scared her. Daryl moved down to kiss her and she closed her eyes submitting to him. He took her face in his hands and stunned her by placing kisses on her cheeks and forehead so softly, she'd never felt anything like it.

She kept her eyes closed, she trusted him. She didn't know him very well but she inexplicably trusted him. Something told her this was right and she prayed that voice wasn't leading her astray. She lay her hands on his lower back and curled her fingers into the fabric of his coveralls. He came back to her mouth and kissed her furiously for a few minutes before forcing himself to stop. She felt drained of any will to resist him, the way he looked in those coveralls made her feel weak.

"We better stop," he said finally, tearing himself from her.

"You're killing me, Daryl."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it feels so good."

"See ya tonight..."

He grinned and left the room against all his desire to stay.

She grabbed the paper towel and sank onto the floor for a moment to get her head straight when he left.

It was almost lunch when she got a text from Sophia.

She opened it hoping everything was OK.

-Grandma is coming tomorrow, sorry. Please bring me chicken soup. XO

Carol had a short panic attack and tried to figure out what needed to be done to impress her mother in law.

She wondered how long she'd have to keep bending to her will. The woman who tortured her with pictures of her dead husband was coming to visit and she wanted to hide. What would she say about Daryl? Maybe it was best to say nothing and keep it to herself for now, it was a very new relationship. Sandra would not take it well that she was moving on.

Selling the house had caused enough of an uproar, it was like she was expected to live there forever.

By the time work was over she was bundle of nerves between Sophia being sick, her date with Daryl tomorrow and her mother in law.

She got home and brought Sophia some soup for her throat and gave her more Advil.

"You feel any better? I guess no driving tonight."

She moaned and rolled over to go back to sleep. Carol shook her head, nobody would ever guess she would be this bad over a sore throat.

"I'm just going to help Arthur do some more packing, he'll be gone tomorrow."

Daryl had asked if she could stop in and see him for a minute but she figured she may as well do some packing since Sophia was sick.

"Arthur, hi! I just came by to visit and help you get ready for the move."

"You're an angel, Carol."

She was Carol again instead of Karen, this must be a good day.

"Which pile is for taking?"

"This one here, Daryl is taking the rest to his place."

It just occurred to her she had no idea where Daryl lived besides an address.

She taped a few boxes together and started packing when the door swung open and in walked man she'd never seen before.

"Hey, dad! Where's Daryl at?"

Arthur's demeanour changed instantly and she could sense tension.

She was crouched on the ground packing and froze at the presence of this new person.

"Who are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm Carol, I'm a...friend of Daryl and Arthur."

"I'm Merle, what you doin' down there?"

"Just helping to pack up some things for Arthur's move tomorrow."

She had a feeling she was going to hate this man.

"Daryl's got you over here doing his job then, my brother never changes."

"He didn't ask me to do this, I'm happy to help."

"I'll tell you something for free about Daryl, he takes people for granted," he said with a smirk and quietly added, "That why Lindsay left him."

"I'm sure it's none of my business what happened between Daryl and Lindsay. Are you always this abrasive?"

She had never been so put off by someone in such a short period of time and she wasn't especially sensitive.

"Just warning you what you're getting in to, darlin'" He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer and watched her continue to pack.

Men like this wanted attention and she would give in to that anymore.

"So where is his royal highness anyway?"

"He's dealing with the care home people," Arthur said, finally speaking up.

"Pfft! Isn't he just Mr. Responsibility."

She shook her head and kept packing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her mad, she was here for Arthur and Daryl, not him.

"You shouldn't talk like this in front of Daryl's lady friend," Arthur said, in a tone she hadn't hear before.

"Hey! I'm trying to help her."

"You know Lindsay left cause she was too young to know what she wanted. There were circumstances," Arthur defended on behalf of Daryl.

"OK, circumstances. That's a new way of saying he neglected her."

Carol had enough of this idiot and got up to leave.

"What's the matter, honey? Don't like the truth?"

"It's nice to meet you, Merle. I'll come back when you're gone to help Arthur. Have a good night."

She smiled brightly and added, "Send Daryl over when he gets back, I just can't wait to see him again."

Arthur laughed loudly as she winked at him and shut the door behind her.

 ** _MERLE! He's had to be a bit of a jackass, but he may smarten up later._**

 ** _Hope you like this! I am knocking these chapters out pretty quickly and doing my best to check for boo boos but if anyone finds any I missed please let me know._**

 ** _It's hard to be fast and super boo boo free._**

 ** _love Magenta xoxox_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Creep up and tell me that you  
You love me more each time you  
Look into my eyes, I feel like  
I know you don't mean to be mean  
I'm sure you know the same for me  
When you creep up and tell me  
Darling  
It breaks my heart each time you  
Darling  
You break my heart each time you  
You slip your hands inside my pockets  
Tell me nothing else would do  
Without me, you can't live and  
You slip your heart into my chest  
They both become one of the strongest pairs  
When strangers come**_

 _ **~And Darling (This thing that breaks my heart)**_

 _ **-Tegan and Sara**_

She was rattled by Daryl's brother even though she didn't want him to get to her.

She checked in on Sophia who had no interest in speaking.

She sat on the couch and listened to music for a while trying to relax and think of a way to deal with Sandra tomorrow.

She was singing along when she heard a knock at the door and realized she forgot to tell Daryl that Sophia was sick.

She opened the door and let him in.

"Hey you! Actually, I forgot to mention today that Sophia can't go out. She has a sore throat so she's been in bed all day."

"Must be a bad one," he said, looking concerned.

"Not really. Between you and me minor illnesses are her weakness."

He laughed and leaned against the wall.

"I met your brother today."

His eyes went wide and she nodded knowing exactly why.

"Oh God, what did he say?"

"It doesn't really matter, I know the type."

"Seriously what did he say?"

She walked back into the apartment to sit on the couch and he followed shutting the door.

"He had some opinions about you forcing me to help your dad and I informed me that I was there of my own accord. He made some comments about your relationship with your ex and I told him it's none of my business."

"I'm sorry, he's a piece of work. It's been 15 years and he still rubs my nose in the divorce."

"That's pretty sick actually, I'm guessing he has some kind of problem with you."

"I have no idea why, I just wanted us to be normal brothers but he jumps at any chance to put me down. It probably is my fault what happened with Lindsay but it was a long time ago and she's happy now."

"Daryl, it's your own business. You don't have to tell me anything."

"I want you to know...I was finishing college for auto mechanics and working full time on the oil patch. I was away a lot and she didn't like it. I wanted to save for a house for us so I got focused on work and saving money. In the end she got sick of being alone so much and fell for my best friend."

"Oh my God, Daryl. I'm sorry."

"Fifteen years kinda flew by and I'm still alone in the house I ended up buying for her."

She appreciated this honesty and although he didn't owe her any information it was nice to know where he was coming from.

She hugged him and kissed his forehead, his story broke her heart.

"My brother just likes to get to me, I think he always will."

"I have a mother in law coming tomorrow who is similar."

"You still have a mother in law?"

"If I didn't have Sophia maybe not so much, but we had a child so she feels she can comment on my life forever. It's no fun to listen to, trust me."

"I'm not just here for fun, Carol."

"Long story short she is upset every time I make an attempt to move on, she treats me like I owe her something because her son is dead. She won't let me forget it."

"That sounds horrible," he said, looking sympathetic, "she wouldn't be happy to hear about me then."

"Not at all. I was thinking about it though and I don't want to hide my life. I'm 39 years old, I have better things to do with my time. I don't think I'm doing anything wrong. Robert wouldn't have wanted me to be alone forever, he wasn't like that."

"Sounds like a good man. Good for you, life's too short to play pretend for people."

She knew he got what she was saying and she liked that.

"You have your dad's move tomorrow, do you want to get some sleep?"

"I guess so, I want to be well rested for tomorrow night," he grinned and nudged her knee.

Carol walked him to the door but wanted to take him to her bed so bad it hurt. He was in jeans and a flannel shirt, looking a little wore and scruffy but it didn't matter, it probably made her desire stronger in fact.

She tried to act as though she wasn't ready to jump him but when he kissed her she began to lose her determination.

His kiss was a powerful thing, he moved his mouth in a way that made other things easy to imagine. He always tasted of cigarettes and breath mints and she couldn't get enough. He had his hands on her back and walked her backward until she met with the wall.

The hall was dim and she was starting to lose her grasp on control.

She pulled him close and took his eager tongue into her mouth and sucked gently. His hands finally made their way to her hips and he pressed his body into hers against the wall.

She moaned and ran her hands down his body. He pulled back for only a split second to look at her face before coming back full force to kiss her neck. Her hand moved to the back of his head as he licked her throat.

She didn't want to stop, she wanted him in her bed right now. Right or wrong she needed his body and she wasn't ashamed.

He ducked down enough to grab her knee and pull it up and around his body. Carol could hardly stand it as he pushed himself against her body into the wall.

She felt like a teenager, something about these little interludes was making her wild with anticipation.

When you are in a relationship for almost 20 years where you can have sex any time you like, not being able to is actually really hot. She knew they'd have to break this up again but it was difficult, she could tell he didn't want to stop either.

He moved against her in a slow steady rhythm and it was easy to imagine him having sex with her against this wall.

He finally leg go of her leg and kissed her mouth once more.

"I'm no good at controlling myself with you."

She smiled, "Me neither. This is getting a little painful."

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow after the mother in law I'm gonna take you somewhere really nice."

"I can't wait."

"You got me falling hard, Carol."

It was really soon in terms of time to say such a thing but she felt the same. She could feel herself falling and as terrifying as it was she was ready to jump.

"Me too," she smiled and he walked up the stairs with a wave.

 _ **There ya go! Two chapters in one morning aaaaaand I'm going to keep writing. It's like a writathon! That's a thing, right? Maybe I should get some fresh air. Lol**_

 _ **Enjoy! XO**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**No matter which way you go**_  
 _ **No matter which way you stay**_  
 _ **You're out of my mind, out of my mind**_  
 _ **Out of my mind, out of my mind**_  
 _ **I was walking with a ghost**_  
 _ **I said please, please don't insist**_  
 _ **I was walking with a ghost**_  
 _ **I said please, please don't insist**_

 _ **~Walking with a ghost - Tegan and Sara**_

Saturday morning came too soon for her liking and she didn't want to see Sandra, she hated the way she made her feel.

She rolled over in bed and her phone went off notifying her of a text.

She groaned assuming it was Sandra.

 _ **~ I hope you have a good day, Carol. Please don't let her make you feel bad, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I can't wait to take you out tonight:) Daryl**_

 _ **~ I really needed to hear that, thank you. Good luck with your dad's move. XO**_

She sighed and held her hands to her face. She was so giddy it felt unreal.

She climbed out of bed to check on Sophia who was just getting up and still looking a little out of it.

"Why does she have to be coming today?" Sophia groaned, pouring a coffee.

"I just wish she'd give us more notice, I have plans tonight."

It hit her that she hadn't even told Sophia.

"Are you feeling well enough if I go out tonight?"

"Does this involve a certain, Mr. Dixon?" she grinned, "go ahead, have fun."

"When did she say she'll be here anyway?"

"11, and she wants to go for lunch. It's gonna be a long day."

Carol got to work as soon as she'd had a coffee tidying up and trying to make the place look up to Sandra's standards.

She arrived early just to throw Carol off guard, nothing ever changed with her.

"Oh my goodness, Sophia! Look at you, you look more like your father every time I see you."

Sophia allowed herself to be hugged but she really wasn't one for physical contact.

"Hi, grandma."

"This place is so...cute, Carol. I can't believe you two fit in here."

"We like it." she answered, already feeling her blood boil.

"You know you still never told me what you got for the house. What are you doing with the money?"

Sandra had no boundaries and assumed nobody else did either. Robert avoided his mother whenever possible but now that he was gone she was trapped with this duty.

"I put it away for Sophia and since she will only be home a few more years I decided not to buy a house. She is going to university and it's not cheap. This apartment will be fine for just me when she moves out."

"Well you have it all planned then," Sandra answered dryly.

"I brought some photo albums of your dad for you, Sophia. You can have a look before we go to lunch."

Sophia was at peace with her father's death for the most part but her grandmother always made her feel things she didn't want to. She was most upset by how her mother got treated and was finding it harder and harder to bite her tongue.

Lunch was long and full of snide comments and criticism that Sophia had gotten a used car.

"You could have called me and I could have pitched in, is this car safe?"

"Of course, a mechanic looked at it for her."

 _Nothing like being accused of not taking your daughter's safety seriously._

"We bought it from my Uncle Cam's lot and he has them all checked."

Sandra insisted on paying for lunch and coming back for a longer visit to look at old photo albums.

Carol missed Robert's dad, he was a gem. She never understood the power of loyalty that kept them together till he died.

Sophia was stuck on the couch looking at pictures of her father for over an hour and started to feel emotional. She wondered why her grandma always did this to her, it was cruel.

Carol made coffee and looked at her phone hoping she would take her leave soon. It was already 3:30 and she wanted to get ready for tonight.

"I should take you two for dinner later, there's this cute place downtown that makes good pasta."

"Actually I have plans tonight, Sandra. I'm sorry."

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Just plans, I made them before I knew you were coming. I only knew you'd be visiting yesterday."

Sophia watched her mother squirm not wanting to reveal the truth to someone who would only hold it against her. She was broken inside from the pictures and now watching her mother be interrogated was pushing her too far.

"Can't you take a rain check, I don't get to see Sophia very often."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Sandra took a sip of her coffee looking skeptical.

"I honestly don't see what could be so important that it comes before family."

"I have a date. It's important to me and I had no idea you'd be here today."

"A date? Carol, you've lived here, what? A week?"

"It's just a first date."

"He's very nice, grandma."

"You met this man?"

"Yes, he took me to learn highway driving."

"Isn't that cozy! Where did you meet him, Carol?"

She looked shocked and disgusted and Carol felt shame creep up in her heart.

 _Don't let her make you feel bad, you have nothing to be ashamed of._

"He works for my Uncle Cam, he's a good man."

"So he's a used car salesman?"

"No, he's a mechanic. Sandra, it's just a first date."

"People sure move on fast these days, back in my day women would mourn longer but I guess this is the way of the world now."

"Stop! Stop it!"

Sophia couldn't take it anymore. She had listened to this kind of thing her whole life but especially since her dad died.

"Excuse me young lady?"

"My mom has spent the entire last year crying! Why are you treating her like she doesn't care? I had to listen to it every single night!"

"Sophia, it's OK..." Carol tried to calm her but it was no use. Sophia had fire in her eyes.

"What kind of attitude is this, Sophia?"

"I'm tired of this. How sad does she have to be to make you happy, grandma?"

Sophia grabbed her coat and left the apartment and Carol knew not to stop her, she needed space.

Carol tried to make peace with Sandra but she soon left in a huff as well.

"She used to have manners, Carol. I don't think this move was a good idea."

"Sophia is just fine the way she is and so am I. I promised to love your son as long as he lived and I did but I'm not going to stay alone forever."

"Whatever you say. I just don't know about you, Carol, you've changed."

"Yes, I have."

Sophia ran down the stairs with her eyes full of tears and knocked Daryl flat on his back with a huge box of pots and pans.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, collecting some of the fallen pots and lids.

"Stop, it's fine. Sophia, what's wrong?"

"She's evil! That woman is evil..."

He put his hand on her back and waited for her to collect her self.

"What happened?"

"She's up there treating my mom like she never cared...like she's a bad person just for wanting to be happy."

"Will you come upstairs for a minute to talk?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

She bent down to help pick things up and he stopped her, "It's OK, sweetheart. I got it."

He carried the box up to his dad's apartment and dropped it on the table.

"Can I get you anything? Actually...I just have water."

She sniffed and sat on a kitchen chair in the almost empty apartment.

"We didn't ask for this...she has to move on. You should have seen her just a few weeks ago."

"Yeah?"

He just wanted to let her talk, he could tell she had a lot to say.

"I was worried for a long time but since we came here...since she met you she is happy again. I know it's new and it's not like you're getting married or anything but she's happy for once and I love that.

What kind of person would actually want her to be sad?"

"There's a lot about people I don't understand," he admitted.

He handed her some toilet paper to wipe her face and blow her nose.

"Kleenex is packed, sorry."

She smiled at him through her tears, "It's fine. Thanks for listening."

"I'm happy to, Sophia. It is new with your mom and you never know how these things will work out but...I care about her more already than I thought I would. I won't hurt her, I promise."

Sophia stood up and walked to the window.

"Her car is gone, I should go talk to my mom."

"Sophia, I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Thank you, Daryl."

He pulled out his phone when Sophia left and sent a message.

 _ **~ Are you OK, Carol? Do you still want to go out tonight?**_

~ **_More than ever! See you later._**

He smiled and decided he better get moving to get the moved finished. He was so excited to pick her up he couldn't think straight.

 _ **Yay! Next is date night;) he he he**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Mmmmmwwwwwaaaa xoxoxox**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I just can't get it straight you see and oh well  
That distraction inside of me, oh well  
I just can't get it straight you see and oh well  
Is fine by you, I am fine by you  
I won't tell one soul, I won't tell one soul  
If you're going downtown, take me with you  
I don't care if I'm gonna get up, I'll just admit it  
I only get up for you if I'm going to get up  
I'll just admit it I only get up for you  
And I sit all night, I sit still all night  
I won't tell one soul, I won't tell one soul**_

 _ **~Downtown – Tegan and Sara**_

Daryl got his dad's place empty by 4:30 and he'd be in a hurry now.

He got back to his house and had to deal with Merle who would never spring for his own hotel accommodations. He had supposedly come to help with Arthur but hadn't done much of anything.

He unloaded all his dad's things into the garage and then had to get ready to pick up Carol.

"Why you running back into the lion's den anyway, little brother?"

"Leave it alone, Merle. I'm in a hurry."

Merle was happily eating Daryl's food and relaxing on the couch but was obviously in the mood to be a pain in the ass.

"You keep falling for this relationship bullshit, it never works out."

"What are you talking about? I haven't had a relationship in years."

"So why are you bothering now?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and took his shirt off to get in the shower.

He had no idea what he should wear and his nerves were frazzled. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Merle.

"Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces, that's all. Dad says she's a widow with a kid, good luck with that!"

"When have you ever helped me?" Daryl fired back.

"I seem to remember you being shit faced 24/7 for months when Lindsay walked out. I was the one picking you up every other night."

"That was 15 years ago! Is that it? You're gonna hold it against me cause I got my heart broken once?"

"You're going right back for more, it'll happen again."

"Maybe it will but I like this woman so I'm gonna try."

"You'll end up alone."

"I'm alone now! I've been alone for years! I'm sick of wandering around here listening to the sound of my own footsteps. It's a big, empty house and I'm always alone! Look around here, Merle! What the hell do I have to lose?"

Merle stopped and could sense something in Daryl's voice that made him think twice.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry..."

"This might be my last chance to not die alone and all you can ever do is shit on me. I think I'm in love with her."

"You just met her!"

Daryl shook his head and closed the bathroom door. He showered and tried to get Merle out of his head.

Soon he was drying off and just thinking of Carol again, she had a rough day with family too.

He was planning to take her to the nicest restaurant in town but he'd be damned if he had anything to wear. He spent the whole week dealing with his dad and just didn't think of it. He came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist and started searching through his closet.

He wished he hadn't been so busy this week, he would have found something proper to wear.

Merle wandered in and sat on the bed, "Where you takin' her?"

"Go away, Merle."

"Stop being a baby! I said I'm sorry. Where you takin' her?"

Daryl sighed holding up a shirt that needed to be ironed badly.

"Tony's."

"Holy shit, boy! Fancy. This ain't some girl you just like."

"No, it isn't," he said, getting more and more frustrated at finding nothing in his closet.

"Cinderella ain't got nothing for the ball?" Merle laughed.

"Shut up!"

Merle got up and left the room and Daryl flopped on the bed wondering if he had time to go to a store.

"Try this, dummy."

Merle walked back in and tossed a suit on the bed.

"What's this?"

"See if your scrawny ass fits it and then go on your date."

"What are you doing with this?"

"Was gonna wear it to the casino next weekend, seeing a show there and doing some gambling. Try it on, it's getting late. Unless you got a better idea."

"Get out," Daryl said, shutting the door in his face, "and thanks!"

It was only a little too big and with a belt it would work.

It was 6 and he decided to check in with her.

 _ **~ I'm ready when you are. Xo**_

Carol took a deep, slow breath and tried to calm her nerves.

 _ **~ I'm ready.**_

"I look ridiculous, I'm gonna change."

Sophia was laying on the couch in a dinosaur onesie reading a book.

"You look great, don't be silly."

"Maybe I'm overdressed, I don't even know where he's taking me."

"Women can pull of being overdressed on dates. Women wear dresses even on casual dates. You're good."

She went back to the bathroom and smoothed her hands over her black dress hoping Sophia was right. She stared into the mirror and tried to stop looking terrified.

Her music was blasting and she touched up her lipstick one more time and then paced back and forth.

She didn't hear Daryl knock when he arrived so Sophia got up to get it without even putting down her book.

She opened the door and gave him a look that made him question everything.

"What's wrong? Do I look stupid?"

"No, you look really good. Come in."

He sat next to Sophia on the couch who went right back to her book.

"She'll be out in a minute, she's just freaking out in the bathroom."

He nodded and fidgeted.

"You ready?" Carol asked as she finally walked out of the bathroom.

He stood up and walked over, forgetting for a second that Sophia was there, and kissed her. "You look so beautiful."

She blushed and grabbed her purse, "Thank you. You looked pretty good yourself."

"Stop...go out." Sophia smirked on the couch turning the page of her book.

"Is Sabrina still coming over?"

"Yep, I'll be fine. Have fun kids."

They arrived at the restaurant and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was so proud to be seen with him, he looked fantastic. A dark grey suit and a blue tie and he smelled amazing.

"What do you want to drink?"

he asked from across the table.

She was on the verge if shaking and decided she needed something strong to calm her down, "Glenfiddich and just a little water."

Daryl ordered for her which she found a little old fashioned but sweet. She had a feeling he got this old timey chivalry from his dad but it didn't bother her.

She took a sip of her drink and felt a little better right away.

"How's your dad settling in?"

"He's not crazy about it but he understands. Only thing making him smile right now is a pretty nurse called Krissy but I think he'll come around."

"That's good at least. Seriously, you look amazing in that suit."

"Yeah? It's a little too big, I had to borrow it from Merle."

"Still looks good," she grinned.

"Sophia ran me down in the hall today. Guess your mother in law was acting up."

"It was awful...but Sophia really stood up to her. I'm always trying to just keep it peaceful but my girl wasn't having it."

"She got mad about me?"

"Yes, but I couldn't care less. Like you said, life is too short for that."

"Merle was giving me grief before I left. Family, hey?"

"Yeah... he still lent you the suit though."

"I think I might have gotten through to him actually."

"That's good to hear, I think underneath all the attitude he's being protective of you."

"I think you're right."

They ate their food and made friendly chit chat but he couldn't wait for the next part of the evening.

She excused herself to used the restroom and he paid the bill.

She got back to the table and finished her drink.

"I forgot, you don't want anything else do you?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks. So...what did you want to do now?"

"I got an idea if you're game."

She smiled and pulled her wallet out of her purse, she had no idea if people split checks now. She hadn't been on a first date in 20 years.

"No, you don't pay with me."

"You sure?"

"Positive, you ready?"

She followed him out to his car and he opened her door again. Robert had never done that, he was a sweet man and a great husband but this was new and she kinda liked it.

It was getting darker and she checked her phone to see if Sophia had called but she hadn't.

"You mind taking a little walk?"

"That sounds nice," she answered looking out the window and feeling glad she'd worn flat shoes.

He pulled up at Crescent Park and let the car run for a minute.

"You having a good time?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"I'm having a great time," she insisted, and she touched his hand with hers across the seat.

He smiled, "Good."

He got out of the car and opened her door again and they walked into the park where they had found Arthur. The moon was full and she looked up at the canopy of trees above. Out of nowhere he took her hand in his as they walked.

He held her hand all the way to the band shell. When they got there he watched her as she leaned on the rail and looked out over the water.

"It's beautiful here."

The bright moon was making silver light dance on the water.

"I like it here, it's quiet."

"Thank you for tonight, Daryl. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

He wrapped is arms around her waist from behind and dropped his forehead to her back.

He could make her burn for him so easily, she closed her eyes taking it in.

"I hope you'll come out with me again."

"Anytime," she answered softly.

He kissed her neck and she inhaled sharply and he loosened his hold.

"Too much?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it...I like it."

He kissed her again and let his hands drift to her hips.

"Daryl, I don't think I'm supposed to be thinking the things I am right now."

She tilted her head just a little and he continued to kiss her neck further around the front.

"What are you thinking, Carol?"

"I'm thinking the next time we kiss I don't want to stop."

"Why shouldn't you think that?" he asked, as his hands moved up her stomach to her ribs.

"Widows aren't supposed to feel this good," she said under her breath. Her hand moved up to touch the back of his head behind her.

"That's nonsense, Carol. I wanna make you feel good and they can take it up with me if they think it's wrong."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "You want to make me feel good, Daryl?"

"Over and over again."


	14. Chapter 14

_**My windows look into your living room where  
I spend the afternoon on top of you  
I wonder what it is  
That I did to make you move in  
Across away from me  
I hope I never figure out  
Who broke your heart  
And if I do, if I do**_

 _ **I'd spend all night losing sleep  
I'd spend the night and I lose my mind  
Well I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind**_

 _ **Living Room – Tegan and Sara**_

This was madness, she couldn't take it anymore. He turned her face enough to kiss her mouth and everything else melted away.

He took the lead and pulled her around and into his arms and kissed her deep.

His mouth reclaimed her throat and his fingers moved closer to her breasts.

"Carol, tell me if I'm-"

"You aren't."

She reached around and ran her hands over his ass and it felt as good as she thought it would. He looked so good in these dress pants it would almost be a shame to take them off.

He shuddered and felt himself getting hard. His hands grasped at her dress and he wanted to tear it off of her. He needed her body, but not out in a band shell in the park. Some places were fine for making out but not for what he had in mind. He kissed her neck right next to her ear and whispered, "I want you in my bed. Can I take you back to my house?"

"...yes."

He walked back to the car with her, completely overwhelmed that she said yes. He grabbed his phone and texted quickly with one hand.

 _ **~ Merle, get out of my house!**_

He figured Merle was smart enough to clue into why, he hoped anyway. He got an answer right away.

 _ **~ You got it. He shoots, he scores!**_

 _ **~ Out!**_

She sat down in the passenger seat and tried to breathe, 19 years with one man and now she was nervous.

She knew exactly what Robert liked in bed and vice versa.

She and Daryl had a spark that she'd never experienced before but would it be enough?

10 minutes later he pulled up in the driveway of his house and opened her door.

His house was 2 stories and had 3 extra bedrooms he never used. It was sparsly furnished and it looked like a sad place.

"I never had anyone over here but work friends so it's not very nice."

"It's fine, Daryl. I just want to be with you."

"I hate this house."

"Why? It's nice."

"It's too big, just reminds me I'm alone."

She shook her head and took his hands, "You aren't alone now...show me your bedroom."

He was done playing coy and grabbed her, pulling her close. She felt it again, that fire. This was the forward man she fell for.

He led her to the stairs with one hand pressed to her back and the other holding her head. She moved with him, not wanting to break the kiss for even a moment.

Irrational as it was, she loved him and she was sure of it.

They made it to the top of the stairs and into his room and he kicked the door shut. He switch on the lamp beside the bed and she looked around taking it in. He had a big bed and simple black bed sheets. There was a dresser and a chair but not one single picture.

He stood next to the bed pulling his tie loose and looking her right in the eye. She sighed at the sight of it, he was gorgeous.

"I'm a little nervous, Daryl."

"Don't be, it's going to be OK. I'm gonna take care of you."

It was the sexiest thing a man had ever said to her and she was getting wet before they'd even started.

He slid his jacket off his shoulders and walked toward her. She rubbed her hands together awkwardly and waited.

He kissed her and soon she felt relaxed like before but it became heated fast and she knew there was no stopping it now.

She could feel him running his fingers down the back of her dress feeling for a zipper.

She swallowed and tensed up a little as he pulled the zipper down and slid his warm hands into her dress against her bare skin. He moved to her neck with his mouth and slid the straps of her dress from her shoulders kissing all the newly exposed skin as he went.

"I love you, Carol."

She couldn't believe he said it, she must have been dreaming. How could he mean this already? How could she?

"I wanna make you feel so good, can I take off your dress?"

 _Take off anything you like..._

"...yes"

Daryl pulled the dress over her shoulders and down her body and stopped to look at her, making her want to cross her arms.

"You're so beautiful, Carol."

The room was dim and she moved slowly to the side of the bed and sat down. She rubbed her forehead not sure what to do next.

He came over to where she was sitting and bent down to kiss her.

"It's fine of you want to stop."

"No, I just need a moment."

"Take all the time you need. I'll wait as long as you want," he said, rubbing his hands over her shoulders as he stood in front of her.

She decided she had a right to feel good and be in love. She decided to give herself permission to feel pleasure. She knew deep down Robert would never want her to stay lonely.

She reached up and began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

When she got the the last one he pulled his shirt off and waited for her next move. She lay her face against his stomach and wrapped her arms around him. Daryl touched her head and he knew she would be it for him, as long as he lived.

He shivered at the sensation as she started to move her tongue across his skin. She continued to kiss him and unbuckled his belt needing to see him. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs. She smiled up at him and then lay down on his bed and in no time at all he was right there with her.

He lay just to her side and kiss her harder leaning his body into her. He only kissed her for a long time until she seemed completely at ease. She surrpised him by making the next move and rolling on top of him.

He kept his hands on the sides of her face as she moved over him.

"I know it doesn't make sense and it's so soon but...I love you too, Daryl."

She moved her hips over him and he groaned now holding her by the waist.

"I want you to be mine, Carol..."

She sat up and undid her bra, tossing it to the floor.

"Only if you'll be mine."

She came back down and kissed him again taking his tongue deep into her mouth. His hands went straight for her breasts and he had to taste her. She licked his earlobe and he took her right breast in his hand and licked at her nipple in dizzying slow circles.

She hadn't had sex in over a year and had rarely even masturbated, every touch made her sure she was about to cum.

"Tell me what you like, I have to make you feel good."

She lay her hand on the side of his face, still right next to her breast, and gave him a simple instruction.

"Suck, hard."

He grinned and took her entire nipple in his mouth and did just as she said. He moved his touch down her body to take her ass in his hands.

"I knew the first night I met you that I'd want you."

She moaned and reached down between them to touch him through his underwear and he started panting loudly.

"That black robe, I thought about you that first night."

"Me too, your voice made me crazy."

He picked her up and rolled her under him.

In this moment she wasn't thinking of Robert at all, it was all her and Daryl.

He was laying down a lot of sweet pressure between her legs and she couldn't resist touching him again but this time inside his underwear.

"Jesus Christ, Carol! Please tell me I can have you."

She jerked him nice and steady until he growled and yanked her panties down her legs. He dove down immediately to please her with his mouth and she gasped as he lifted her legs up and open.

She began seeing stars as he moved his tongue in a rhythm that felt like pure sin all over her lips.

He held onto her body and her feet came to rest on his upper back. She wasn't far and when he pushed two of his fingers inside her she knew it was all over.

No words. Just panting, whining and groaning as she pulled his mouth closer to her body. When it was over

she lay her arms over her face and let her legs flop down on the mattress.

"You're amazing..." she said eventually.

"I'm glad that went well, it's been a million years."

She sat up slowly and grinned, "How about I return the favour?"

"I'd rather make love to you, you do that and I'll be done. Nobody's touched me in years."

"Do you have something?" she asked.

"Uh...just a second."

He had a painfully hard dick and was pretty sure he had nothing so he threw a Hail Mary and texted Merle.

 _ **~ Hey! Condoms?**_

 _ **~ On the dresser, little brother**_

When he made up for being an asshole, he did it in a big way.

She grinned as he grabbed a condom off the dresser.

"Remind me to thank him later," he said, as she watched him rolled it slowly over his dick.

The anticipation was killing her, she missed sex so bad and didn't even realize how much until she met Daryl.

She got up on her knees and came to the edge of the bed to kiss him again, she needed him close. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her back onto the bed.

He lay down between her legs and looked down into her eyes.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. I want you, Daryl."

He thrust slow like torture and felt instantly ashamed of how soon he knew this would be over. It felt indredible and once she started calling his name he couldn't hold back. Daryl moved in a nice steady fluid motion that made her eyes roll back in her head.

She reached for his ass and pulled him deeper into her. He held on for 5 minutes but it was all he had.

"I'm sorry...I can't hold on."

"Just do it. Cum for me, Daryl!"

He looked and sounded like he'd been stabbed when he came and she loved it. She knew she'd never want to be with anyone else but she wasn't scared of it anymore.

 _ **It wouldn't be my story if there wasn't at least a little smut;)**_

 _ **Smut is allowed in AU, right?**_

 _ **Lol**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Love you**_

 _ **xoxox**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_You know with love come strange currencies  
And here is my appeal:_**

 ** _I need a chance, a second chance, a third chance,_**

 ** _a fourth chance,  
A word, a signal, a nod, a little breath  
Just to fool myself, to catch myself, to make it real, real_**

 ** _These words, "You will be mine"_**  
 ** _These words, "You will be mine" all the time_**

 ** _Strange Currencies – REM_**

She would never regret it. Carol was old enough to know that even when you love someone sometimes it just doesn't work but still, she would never regret this.

She held onto him as though she couldn't get quite close enough. Her face was resting against his chest and she could hear his heart beating.

He had been running his fingers softly over the skin of her back and upper arm for half an hour now and it made her feel calm.

She looked at his face and to her surprise he looked sad.

She raised up on her elbow to get a proper look at him.

She had a fleeting thought that maybe he was reconsidering this.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I was just thinking you'll probably have to leave soon, it's almost midnight."

"I guess so..."

She felt sad now too.

"I thought I hated this house before but when you go it's going to seem even emptier."

She felt sad for him, even when Robert died she always had Sophia.

"I think I'd stay here forever if I could."

He pulled her close and kissed her for the hundredth time, he couldn't get enough of her mouth.

"Maybe someday you can stay forever. I don't want to be without you now."

She knew reality was coming to take this moment from her and she hated to get up and leave his bed.

She texted Sophia that she'd be home right away and that she had just lost track of time watching movies.

 _ **~ Mom, we were already sleeping. Why don't you just come home in the morning?**_

 _ **~You sure?**_

 _ **~uh huh, go watch another movie;) see you in the a.m.**_

She put down her phone and turned to him smiling.

"What?"

She crawl back under the covers and wrapped herself around him. "Can I stay till morning?"

"You can stay as long as you want."

On Sunday morning he woke up with Carol resting her head on his arm, still asleep.

He wanted her to be there every morning but it was more complicated with Sophia. He didn't want to cling too tightly and mess things up. If he had his way she'd move in right now. He'd have to wait, maybe for a long time but he'd do what he had to. He was afraid of pushing too hard and scaring her off but he knew she was the one.

He kissed her forehead and watched her open her eyes looking disorientated for a moment.

She smiled once she focused on his face and rolled over into his arms to hide from the light.

"What time is it?"

He looked over at the alarm clock, "It's only 6:45."

"I should still go, I could get back before they wake up."

She had responsibilities he didn't and he was happy to accept it even if a part of him wanted to be selfish.

She got out of bed and he sighed at her leaving. Carol got dressed and washed her face in the bathroom.

It was suddenly just a little awkward. "So, I'll talk to you later then..." she said, not know how to say goodbye to him.

He walked her to the door and hugged her tight, "I miss you already."

"Me too."

She got home and snuck in trying not to wake the girls up. She knew she needed a shower, her parents were coming to visit this morning. She could still feel his touch all over her body and she almost hated to wash off his kisses.

By the time she got out of the shower she had gotten a text from Sandra saying she was leaving town and to say goodbye to Sophia if it wasn't too much trouble. It was passive aggressive and she chose to delete it and not respond.

Nothing would ruin the bliss she was feeling right now, she wouldn't allow it. Carol had spent a year teetering on the brink of depression and she wanted to feel some joy.

After Sophia's friend went home her parent's arrived and she was so glad to see them.

She decided to come out with the news about Daryl.

"I've met someone."

"Really? That's good. Who is he?" her dad asked, looking interested.

"He works for Uncle Cam, his name is Daryl."

"I've met him, he worked on my truck last year."

"Hey Grandpa John, Grandma Linda," Sophia said, coming out of her room with a stack of books.

"Hi sweetheart, did you know your mom is dating?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. I like him."

"That's all that matters then, hey?" he smiled at Carol, he could tell she was happier. He had been worried about her and was glad she lived close now.

"Thanks dad."

"It's nothing to do with me, just as long as he's good to you."

"He is."

"I don't think I've met him," her mom added.

"Yes you did, honey. He's the one you said was cute. The one with the scruffy hair." he laughed.

"Oh! Wow. Good one, Carol."

Her mom was hilarious and, at her age, still boy crazy as ever. Her dad wasn't the jealous type, he found it amusing if anything.

She wanted something like what they had and she was thinking she had found it. Someone who accepted you just as you are was special and rare.

"I have a job interview tomorrow at the insurance place down the road from Uncle Cam's."

"That's a good place, I deal with them," her dad said, taking a sip of coffee.

Her parents left an hour later, just glad to see her new home was working out and that she was smiling for a change.

She had nothing to do with her afternoon so she stopped in to see Arthur at his new place. She brought him some chocolate assuming everyone liked that.

"It doesn't really agree with me, darling, but maybe I can use it to gain the affections of Krissy."

She laughed and sat down in the chair next to his window.

"Good luck with that, I hear she's pretty. So how is everything?"

"My boy Daryl just left a while ago, he's looking like he just won the lottery. Is that something to do with you?" he asked with a smirk.

"It might be."

She couldn't help blushing remembering what she'd been up to last night with his boy Daryl.

"I should thank you," he said, turning over a new hand in his solitaire game.

"Why is that?" she said, thinking he meant because she visited.

"All I really wanted was to see him happy again before I lost it completely, and he is. I don't like him being lonely."

"I really care about him, Arthur. He's very special," she said, thinking all people should have a dad like Arthur.

"Merle doesn't want anyone permanent, he just want to mess around. Daryl is different, he needs to be with someone but he's been alone a long time."

"He makes me happy, I don't like to be alone either."

"Well, it does my heart good to see it. Daryl is a good man. Merle is the troublemaker, but I love him anyway," he laughed, and shuffled the deck to lay the cards again.

She grinned and offered to take him out to the garden for a while. He looked happy to go out for a smoke and before she left he showed her a few baby pictures of Daryl. She liked being around Arthur, she hoped he'd stay lucid for a long time. He still had so much wisdom to share and he was very funny.

She spent some more time with him before walking home, still thinking of last night.

Sophia was waiting to ask her a question the second she came through the door and she could see it was something big.

"Brandi's mom is coming down on Thursday night and I don't have school on Friday so she said she can take me back for the long weekend to see Brandi. Is that OK?"

Carol could see the excitement in her face and saw no reason why not.

"Of course you can, honey."

She unloaded her purse and started on supper as Sophia texted her friend with the good news.

After supper she wondered if she should call Daryl but wasn't sure what to say, she just wanted to hear his voice. She decided if he hadn't called by 9pm she'd call him but just as she stood up to try and distract herself her phone rang. Her heart jumped like a kid excited for Christmas, she hoped it was him, and it was.

"Hi."

"Hi, Daryl."

"You busy?"

"No, I just got back from seeing your dad."

"Really? I saw him too. He looks OK, hey?"

"He does, yes."

"I just walked into my room to change and I can still smell your perfume all over my bed and it's killing me."

It came out so fast and it made her smiled instantly.

"I've been thinking about last night all day." She lay back on her bed relishing in his voice.

"Is it bad that I want you again right now?" he asked in his sexy low voice.

"Is it bad that Sophia is spending the upcoming long weekend in Lumsden and I want you in my bed the entire time she's gone?"

The phone went silent and she waited for him to speak.

Are you saying I get you to myself for three days?"

"That's just what I'm saying."

"I can't wait, Carol. Will you let me take you out again?"

"Of course, Daryl. Who else would I go out with?" she laughed and shifted the pillow under her head.

"Nobody, I hope. You saying I'm your boyfriend?" he joked.

"No. You're my man, and don't you forget it!" she giggled.

"I like the sound of that. You gonna let your man be good to you three nights in a row?"

"Damn it, Daryl. You're making me crazy."

"Yeah?"

"It's your voice, I love the sound of it."

She hadn't flirted over the phone since she was a teenager, and she couldn't help feeling a little silly.

"What would you like to hear me say?"

"Oh god...tell me about how you wanna spend those three days."

She pulled her sheet up her her chin and couldn't wipe the smirk off her face.

Sophia knocked on her bedroom door, "I'm exhausted mom, I'm going to bed early. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey."

He laughed on the other end of the line and she shook her head, this was life.

"OK, go ahead," she insisted.

"What I really wanna do is take my time with you."

She squirmed under the covers imagining it.

"...yeah?"

"Yeah, none of this wham bam bullshit. I wanna make it last for a long time."

"Jesus..."

"I want to take ten minutes just to kiss my way from your ankle to the top of your thigh."

She found herself unconsciously running her hand slowly up and down her leg.

"You have to let me taste you this time..." she said, blushing while completely alone.

"This is torture. I wish you were here with me...I miss you."

"Me too," she answered. He sounded sad.

"I'll see you tomorrow though and then Friday I'm not letting you go at all for three days."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I can't wait for that, goodnight babe."

"Goodnight, Daryl."

 _ **I have no idea how to finish this.**_

 _ **I have about four ideas and I think I might pull one out of a hat. Lol**_

 _ **In the meantime they get 3 days alone together...**_

 _ **Hope you like:) more tomorrow!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."**_

 _ **Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.**_

 _ **Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay...**_

 _ **Stay – Rhianna**_

Carol woke up early to get ready for her interview. She was going to miss seeing Daryl at work but she wanted to provide for herself and Sophia and there was a future in the insurance office. She received a text from Daryl around 7:30 that made her smile.

 _ **~ I hope you don't get the job and leave me. Just kidding, good luck!XO**_

 _ **~ You're a goof:) xo**_

She made coffee and had breakfast with Sophia.

"I'll be late tonight," Sophia said as she got up to go to school.

"Where are you headed?"

"Going to meet a guy at the library, he needs help with calculus."

"When can I expect you?"

"About 6? See ya."

"Bye, honey."

She got dressed up nice for the interview and was out the door.

She had to get to the interview by 9am and then back to work after ward. She didn't know how long they would take to let her know if she got it.

When she got there she sat in the front reception area and fidgeted.

"Carol?"

"Yes, hello,"

She stood up and shook the hand of the woman who had called her.

"I'm sorry, I just realized that HR wasn't clear in this job posting. We need someone part time instead of full time."

"Oh. Well, that still sounds good to me."

"It is likely to become full time in the future but at this time we're only in need of part time administrative help."

"That sounds fine."

She could wait a while to get full time and then she could still stay on at Cam's part time, she loved it there anyway.

"Your resume looks great and I called your references in Lumsden already. I have family there too."

"Great, Lumsden is really nice."

She was given the job and walked back to Uncle Cam's excited to still get to see Daryl in his coveralls on a regular basis.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes, but it's not full time so I'd love to stay on part time if I can."

"Of course you can," Cam said, rolling his eyes, "did you think I was gonna throw you outta here? Give your head a shake, girl."

She laughed and got to work answering calls.

The morning flew by with non stop calls but when she had a break she snuck off to look for Daryl in the back.

She grinned as she walked into the garage area looking this way and that.

"Daryl?...Daryl?"

Carol couldn't find him anywhere.

She walked up to the front feeling uneasy, "Where's Daryl?"

"He didn't come in today, had to go to the hospital. His dad collapsed this morning."

"What? Cam, I have to go."

"Uh...OK? You alright?"

"No, it's just that me and Daryl are...we're.." she stuttered.

"I got it. Go."

She grabbed her stuff and ran to her car. She hadn't mentioned to Cam they were seeing each other yet and now she wished she had, he would have told her right away.

 _ **~ Daryl, what happened?**_

She hit send and started the car, her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She was hitting all the red lights between her and the hospital and cursing every one.

She glanced down at her phone, still nothing.

 _Please, let it be nothing!_

 _Please, let him be OK!_

She hit her fifth red light and she slammed her hand on the steering wheel and then heard the notification.

She looked over and all she saw was.

 _ **~ I need you. I'm at the hospital.**_

She knew it was bad and she had to get to him. When she got to the hospital it was another 10 minutes to pay for parking at the parkade cause she had to break a twenty.

She grabbed her bag trying to calm down as she walked to the front entrance. The lady at the front desk was no help at all.

"I'm looking for Arthur Dixon, he was brought in this morning."

"Are you family?"

"I'm a friend."

"Then you'll have to wait until he has been admitted."

"Please, can you page his son for me?"

"We don't do that, maybe you could call him."

"Forget it."

She sat in a hard hospital waiting room chair to try and make contact.

 _ **~ They won't let me in. Where are you?**_

She had just hit send when she saw him walk out into the main lobby.

It was bad, she could see it.

She walked to him and he fell apart in her arms.

She didn't pressure him for any answers, she just held him.

She led him over to the chairs and he still wouldn't speak. She wouldn't let him go for anything, he just stared over her shoulder into space for a long time.

"He had a stroke," he said, finally.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Daryl."

She didn't know what to say. When she lost Robert nothing sounded right. She heard a lot of 'I'm sorry' but some things leave you speechless. You want to offer some kind of human compassion but there aren't words for situations like this.

"He's in intensive care, they are asking me about advance directives. I can't do this alone but I shouldn't drag you into this either."

"Is that why you didn't call me?"

"Yes, we just got together and...I don't know."

She took his face in her hands, "You listen to me, I want to be here with you. I'll stay as long as it takes. I love you."

She called Sophia as soon as she got a chance and explained she'd be home as soon as she could.

"Tell, Daryl, I'm sorry."

"I will, sweetheart. I'm sorry about this, I'll be home when I can."

"It's fine, you shouldn't leave him now."

There was a lot of waiting and bad hospital coffee. Merle showed up and said nothing but looked shaken up and paced the floor.

"When are they going to come back and tell us something?" Daryl asked.

"I can go ask, if you want."

"I'll wait a little longer..."

Eventually the doctor came by and explained there was no real chance of improvement. It was the cold hard truth and Carol stood right next to him as he had to make the difficult decision to remove life support.

Merle protested but Daryl knew his dad didn't want to be kept alive my machines.

It was 11pm before they got out of the hospital and Daryl was in a complete daze.

"I just can't believe it...he was fine when I last saw him."

"He looked fine, you're right...it doesn't feel real. You won't be alone tonight. I want you to stay with me."

"I couldn't have done that without you."

"Daryl, promise you'll call the next time you need me."

"I will."

Sophia was waiting up for them and gave Daryl a long hug that was very out of character for Sophia.

"You didn't have to wait up, honey. It's late."

"Yes, I did. I have an idea what this is like, Daryl. I'm really sorry...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sophia."

Sophia went off to bed and Carol told Daryl to sit on the couch while she made him a drink.

She was glad to find some scotch in the cupboard and poured him a double with ice.

"Drink this," she said, handing him the glass and sitting next to him.

"I can't believe he had to die in a place like that, it should have been in his own home."

"He wasn't miserable though, Daryl."

"How do you know that?"

"That last time I spoke to him he told me all he wanted was to see you happy again while he still had his memory. He said you looked happy when you visited...that's what he wanted all these years. He just didn't want you to be lonely."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you about that or anything else for that matter."

"I know." He leaned back against her and she wrapped her arms around him. He took a sip of the scotch and hissed.

"Drink, it'll put hair on your chest."

He smiled and closed his eyes remembering his dad telling him the same thing about porridge when he was small.

 _ **I'm sorry:( I had to do this. I'm sick in the head. Seriously, I do promise a happy ending after this. xoxox**_

 _ **Forgive me O_o**_

 _ **I'm dreading the reviews after this!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Crazy skies all wild above me now  
Winter howling at my face  
And everything I held so dear  
Disappeared without a trace  
Oh all the times I've tasted love  
Never knew quite what I had  
Little Darling if you hear me now  
Never needed you so bad  
Spinning round inside my head**_

 _ **Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now**_

 _ **Sail Away – David Gray**_

"Come to bed."

He struggled through some of the scotch and she reached over finishing it for him in one sip.

"Come."

He followed her to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed looking lost. She took off his jacket and shoes and sat behind him on the bed holding onto him.

"Thank you, Carol."

"You need rest. Get undressed and lay down with me."

He took off everything but his t shirt and boxers and got into her bed.

He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. She turned out the light and got into a nightgown.

She lay next to him and he was instantly in her arms and he stayed there for hours.

He didn't speak and neither did she, he just needed to be held for the night.

She got up early and left him in bed to sleep. She assumed he wouldn't be going in to work but couldn't be sure.

She made coffee and ate with Sophia.

"I'm sorry about all this drama in our lives since we moved here, honey."

"Life is drama, you can't really avoid it when you care about people. Is he OK?"

"He will be. It'll be a long week for him though."

An hour later Sophia left for school and Carol decided to check in with Daryl's plans.

He looked so good in her bed, it looked right. She nudged him till he opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey...it wasn't a bad dream, was it?"

"No, I'm sorry. You staying home today?"

"Yeah, I gotta call the funeral home and I'm wrecked."

"Sophia left for school and I'm going to go to work, unless you need me."

"I'm OK, just not looking forward to today."

"Take your time, make yourself at home, OK?"

"OK. Thanks so much, Carol. I didn't want to be alone last night."

"That's what I'm here for, Daryl."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"What about your interview?"

"It's only part time and I don't start till next Monday, I'll be staying on at Cam's part time."

"I'm glad, you happy?" he asked, sitting up and then getting out of bed.

"As happy as I can be right now."

His phone went off and he grabbed it to check the message.

Carol grabbed her stuff and waited for him to speak.

"Merle says a few relatives are coming tonight. My dad's sister and her family and his brother."

"Sounds busy, you need anything?"

"I'll be OK but can I call you tonight when it's all over?"

"Of course you can, don't be silly. I better go, I kinda ran out of there yesterday."

"Have a good day. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Work was a slow drag and she had trouble concentrating, too much had happened lately.

"I'm so sorry, Cam. It won't happen again, I just had to get to the hospital."

"It's alright, I would have told you if I knew you were together."

"It's been so crazy since I moved here and it just happened, I just forgot to mention it."

"I get it. I'm glad you'll be staying on a while."

"Me too, I love it here."

"Is Daryl gonna be OK?"

"He will, it'll just take some time. He'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Sounds good. When's the funeral?"

"He's meeting with them today but maybe Thursday? Don't know yet."

"Poor guy, at least he has you now."

She smiled and wondered how his day was going.

The next 3 days were a blur of arrangements and relatives for Daryl and by Thursday morning he was exhausted.

Carol picked him up a black suit jacket for the funeral on Thursday afternoon. It was going to be a small affair with only a few friends and family.

She hadn't seen much of him in the last two days but spent more time with Sophia. They went to see a movie Wednesday night and ate sushi together, it was like old times.

Sophia talked a lot about the boy she had helped with calculus and Carol got the impression it was more than tutoring but didn't say anything. His name was Andrew and Sophia got a funny smile on her face whenever she said his name, Carol loved it. Sophia was not the type to be vocal about boys or crushes but this sounded like something special to her.

The funeral was like most funerals, very sad and overwhelming. Daryl gave the eulogy and got through it without crying. Carol met some of Arthur's friends and family.

She had to leave early to see Sophia off to her friend's house for the weekend.

"Be careful, honey."

"I will."

"Do you have everything you need? I'll give you some money, wait."

She pulled out a fifty from her wallet she had been saving and handed it to her.

"Mom, it's OK. You should keep it."

"I want you to have your own money and have a good time, OK? Don't argue just cause you're smarter than me."

Sophia rolled her eyes and left with Brandi's mom for a weekend of giggling and girl talk with her best friend.

Daryl finished up with the family duty by 7pm and showed up at her door looking tired.

"You hungry?" she asked, taking his coat.

"Starving, all they had at the church were sandwiches and coffee."

"Sit on the couch, I made lasagna. It'll be ready in a minute."

"You're too good to me, Carol."

"Get used to it, I kinda like you."

She winked and saw his first real smile all week.

She fed him more than he had eaten all week. "I can't believe you made this, it's the best I ever had."

"Glad you liked it. So...you still staying with me tonight or..."

"Yeah...I don't have any clothes with me though..."

"It's OK if you're not ready, I'll understand."

He walked up to her and took her in his arms, "I'm ready. I'm tired and still sad but I'm ready."

She smiled kissing him and laying her hands on his lower back.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Of course, make yourself at home. Towels are in the linen cupboard."

"Come with me..."

He kissed her hard and pulled her to the bathroom. She fell weak in his embrace, she needed him close and was glad he was making the first move. He seemed so vulnerable in the last few days and she wanted to make him feel better, maybe this was the only way right now.

With her arms around his waist and his mouth on her neck she had been waiting for this but didn't expect it so soon. He pulled her top over her head and pressed her to the wall. He was aggressive and panting hard already.

"I'm sorry...I just need you so bad right now."

"It's OK..."

He started on the buttons of his black dress shirt and she went for the buckle of his belt.

She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and pulled his mouth back to hers. Her tongue moved against his in a battle for dominance.

He reached down taking her ass in his hands, pressing himself against her.

She ran her hand down the front of his pants and he groaned against her throat.

Everything moved fast and she just needed him inside her, there would be time for slow later.

Moments later they had each other stripped and he lifted her onto the bathroom counter.

"I need to be inside you..." he growled and she pulled him closer.

Carol leaned back against the cold glass of the mirror and he pulled her by the hips till he got what he needed.

"Damn it!...I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Daryl, and just fuck me."

He grabbed for her breasts and dug his fingers into her waist driving harder and harder.

She recognized this kind of emotion and she knew he needed to feel good even if just for a moment.

She pulled him into a deep kiss and ran her nails gently down his back.

He hissed and thrust even harder with a pained expression on his face. He growled and clung to her like he needed this just to survive.

She was out of breath and her head fell back against the glass, she could feel her body about to come undone.

"I...love you..Daryl."

"Tell me you're mine, tell me won't go."

"I am yours and I won't leave you...I promise."

She had never felt anything like the way he claimed her.

The sound of his voice made her feel so hot inside she pulled him closer with her feet on his lower back and melted into a long, slow orgasm.

He felt her cum and it wasn't long before he had to let go.

"Jesus!...Carol...Mmmmmm..."

He was about to apologize again and she could see it in his face.

"It's OK to need to feel good, Daryl. Come..."

She pulled him into the shower and turned on the water. He faced the faucet and she held him from behind as the water fell over his head. He cried and she kissed his back until he regained his composure...

The weekend was slow and sleepy.

They talked, lay in bed for hours, made love and did nothing much else.

It was the best therapy in the world to be with her, she made him feel like life was going to be OK again.

They felt the same and they both knew it. They were lucky to have found this love and they were both as committed to it as the other.

 _ **The last chapter is 18, coming right away...Thanks for reading:)**_

 _ **Hope you aren't too mad about me being an asshole and using Arthur s a plot device O_o Sorry. Xoxox**_

 _ **Don't think I'll ever kill off a character again so I took this chance to write grief sex.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**~6 months later...**_

She met him for coffee in the mid afternoon, they did this sometimes.

She was easy to talk to and somehow as wise as his dad had been, but only 18 years old.

"How's school going?"

"Good, I can't wait to be done though. I'm going to Regina for university, if I get in."

"You're kidding right? You'll get in."

She smiled, he always had faith in her.

"So, when's your mom going to be back from Lumsden?"

"By supper time, I think."

"I'll wait till I hear from her before I stop by," he said, reaching for the cream for his coffee.

"I don't see why you two are still living like this," she said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You spend half your life at our house and mom stays with you sometimes. You're constantly moving your lives back and forth. Why don't you just move in together already?"

He was surprised to hear her say this.

"You mean that? I think she wants to keep things like they are until you are ready to move out."

"Have you asked her?"

"I want her to move in but I don't want to push and I don't want to mess with your family."

"How do you know it's pushing if you don't ask? She'd tell you if it's too soon. As far as I'm concerned, she has my permission to live with you." She laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

There it was. She had the wisdom of a man in his 70s with a wealth of life experience, it made no sense.

"You think she'd say yes?"

"I think so. Why not? You two are obviously serious about each other, why wait? I'll be moving to Regina in the fall, I'm sure you could stand me until then."

"Don't say that, Sophia. You know I love being around you."

"I'm just kidding," she laughed, "who wouldn't want to be around me?"

He sighed and contemplated asking her, how should he go about it?

"So what colour do you want me to paint your room in my house if she says yes?"

"Pfft! I wouldn't be there long, you don't need to bother."

"But won't you come back for holidays?" he asked. He kinda missed her already.

"Yeah, of course but you might need the room."

"Stop it, what colour do you like?"

She grinned, "Blue."

"Yeah, but what shade?"

"Dark blue, like the sky at night."

"Done! You really think she'll say yes?"

"I'm pretty sure she will but you'll never know if you don't ask."

They chatted for a while longer before Sophia had to run off and meet Andrew who was struggling through finals. She had helped him pull up his marks and they had been dating for four months.

#########################

 _"I didn't think I'd ever be happy without you and then I felt guilty when I started to. I met someone in Weyburn and I'm in love, it happened really fast, I didn't see it coming..._

 _He's really good to me._

 _I still miss you but I have a new life. Sophia is doing really well. She has a boyfriend, she's going to university in the fall...she's grown up now. I wish you could see how well she turned out."_

She flicked her cigarette and leaned her back against the stone. It was a beautiful day and getting out of town to drive with the stereo cranked was just what she needed.

Carol decided it was time to move forward and felt compelled to visit the cemetery first. She didn't really know why but it was probably a matter of trying to close a chapter before starting a new one.

She stood up after pouring her heart out to the empty graveyard for the last half hour and put the flowers in the flower urn.

 _See you next time. Goodbye, Robert, love you..._

She got back in the car and started her music. She was anxious to talk to Daryl, she wasn't sure what he'd say.

 _ **~ be home in 2 hours, do you want to come over?**_

 _ **~ actually could you come to my house? I'll cook you dinner:)**_

Cooking for her was his new 'romantic' thing to do and she winced at the thought, but she'd never say a word. She had eaten overcooked pasta and under cooked vegetables and other creations so much in the past few weeks she was almost getting used to it.

She had a great playlist for the trip back. Tegan and Sara, HAIM, Nirvana and REM all took turns in the car trying to distract her but she was still nervous.

He stood staring at the cookbook for a long time trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with the food he'd bought for dinner. She'd be here any minute now and he was attempting to make some kind of sauce to go on the chicken that was smoking in the frying pan.

 _Fuck! Better turn this down..._

She walked through the door leading right into the kitchen and gave him a big hug while looking skeptically at the disaster going on over his shoulder.

"Can I help?"

"No, no I got it," he smiled proudly.

He poured her a glass of wine and told her to have a seat while he finished.

"How was the drive?"

"Great, sometimes I just like to get away for the day to think."

"Something on your mind?"

She smiled and wondered if she should broach the subject or not.

"Kinda. I've been thinking about the future lately."

He stirred furiously at the steadily bubbling mess in the pot and frowned.

"Uh...maybe turned that down, babe. It's gonna-"

It boiled over right then and he jumped back looking for something to contain the disaster.

She shook her head and turned off the burner and pick up the pot to put it in the sink.

"Damn it!"

"It's OK. I got it."

She wet a rag and wiped up the mess.

"What do you eat that doesn't require cooking skills?"

She couldn't help poking fun.

"Lots of sandwiches and stuff from cans?"

"That's so sad."

She salvaged the food and they sat at the table to eat.

"I wanted to talk to you about something kinda serious actually," he said, looking nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you about something. Sophia brought it up and it got me thinking maybe it might be time."

"Yeah?"

"She said we spend so much time at each others house...maybe we should live together."

He wasn't sure why it came out sounding like a question but it did.

"Sophia said this?"

"Yeah, she said we are serious about each other and spend all our time together anyway...so. It's OK if you don't want to...I just thought I'd ask and see what you-"

"I'd love to."

She was so excited she didn't have to bring it up. What perfect timing!

"Really? You'll come live with me? Here?"

"Yes."

He jumped up and pulled her out of her seat.

"I can't believe it, Carol! I'm gonna make this place so nice for you. Sophia said she wanted a blue room if you said yes. I'm gonna paint it first thing tomorrow. Anything you want me to do, I can do it."

She grinned at his rambling, he was like puppy when he got this excited. He lifted her off the ground as he hugged her and squeezed her tight.

He wouldn't have to be alone in this house anymore and even Sophia wanted to be here, it was perfect. He felt like he was going to have a family to live with, finally. No more staring at the walls alone, he had it all now.

"I don't care about that, Daryl. I just don't want to spend another night without you."

"When can you move in?"

"As soon as I can get a moving van."

He put her down on the ground and looked into her eyes.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Let's get married!"

He hadn't planned to say this and was pretty sure he'd just fucked up the best moment of his life. He let her go to observed the look in her eyes trying to discern whether it was good shock or bad.

She didn't say a word and didn't appear to have blinked.

"Say something...anything" he pleaded.

"I'd love to marry you, Daryl. When?"

 _ **That's all she wrote!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my first AU, I may just try this again.**_

 _ **Love you! Magenta xoxoxo**_


End file.
